Cloudless Sky
by x Ino Fan x
Summary: When the Akatsuki capture Shikamaru and blackmail him to join them in their scheming, Shikamaru is shot down into a place that he would never fit into, that is, until a certain kunoichi risks her life to change him back...
1. A Pawn in the Game

Cloudless Sky

**When Shikamaru is blackmailed into joining the Akatsuki, and the others don't know what happened, they began to come to the conclusion that Shikamaru is a force to be reckoned with now. Only one person believes he wouldn't do this of his own accord...**

**(Takes place DURING the 2 year period between the timeskip and the place where they left off.)**

Chapter 1: A Pawn in the Game

"You're a worthy opponent." Smirked a narrow-eyed Shikamaru Nara.

"Same to you." Replied a certain aggressive blonde kunoichi, although on the inside she was struggling to think of a move. _'Damn, what do I do? He's gonna kill me!'_ She thought in her head, mind racing for a solution. Her hand reached and...

Set down the Shougi piece.

Temari smirked, blonde hair bouncing as she tilted her head to look at Shikamaru. "Your move, crybaby." She grinned, pretty sure she had him this time. He smiled, his eyes showing a certain type of concentration only a few could achieve playing the skill game. His hand slowly moved to the board, and he placed his piece easily. She stared for a while. Then frowned, realization dawning on her. Her fist slammed to the board, and she shifted her head to look at him in astonishment.

"You...you...!" She gaped, unable to find the right words. The lazy genius awarded himself with a proud smirk, closed his eyes, and lifted his arms behind his head. He was every bit the picture of an accomplished lazy smartass.

"Checkmate." He smirked, opening one eye. Temari felt her face growing red from anger bubbling up in side of her.

"You used my piece to trap me! That's, that's..." She gaped, looking from him, to the board, to him again.

"Did no one tell you that I've beaten Asuma five hundred and forty seven times? How troublesome." He said, though by the smug grin, you could tell he was immensely proud of himself. He got up, and straightened out his Chuunin vest.

"But that strategy...in a game like Shougi, no one would have ever been able to assess that direct situation! I made a perfect plan. And you still found every hidden loophole in it within a few seconds of thinking." She said, obviously frightened at his well-known intelligence. He grinned at her.

"You were just a pawn in my game." He said curtly. She sighed, shaking her head. Shikamaru Nara was an enigma; He was not a force to be reckoned with. She pitied the poor unfortunate soul who tried to play strategy in war against him.

"Alright, so you win, I'm buying for lunch. Then a meeting at four, correct?" She asked, strapping her fan onto her back. He glanced at her, then back at his watch.

"I guess. Man, dragging you to meetings and back is always so troublesome." He sighed, staring up at the sky. The clouds danced across the sky, and for a moment he became lost in them, until that same certain kunoichi growled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? You only have to walk around! I mean, you say you want no missions, and then you complain about just taking me to meetings as a liaison from the sand! I mean, honestly, how could you BE so lazy?" She cried. He rolled his eyes and resisted the strong urge to moan and grumble about how troublesome women were with their constant need to nag.

"Alright, alright, let's—" He started, until a loud bell rang. Temari turned her head towards the Hokage's Tower. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "Emergency." He breathed. He took off running towards the tower. Temari ran after him, screaming for him to wait up. She caught up with him, quite out of breath.

"Oh, so NOW you run." She glowered, still panting. She let out a few dry coughs as they skidded to a stop in front of the tower. Many Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU were gathered in front of Tsunade, who looked quite shocked. Two ANBU whispered something into her ear, at which her eyebrows lowered in confusion, jaw clenched, and eyes closed. She nodded ever so slowly in reply. She turned to the people.

"Akatsuki have been identified in the forests. We need a team to go out their and stop them." She said firmly. Sakura, who was beside her, turned to her.

"Tsunade, but, they can't all go." She gaped. Tsunade turned to the crowd, ignoring her slightly. They were all whispering, mothers clamping hands on their young ones. Shikamaru was looking up firmly.

"What's with you? It's like you WANT to fight!" Temari whispered to him. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried. Shikamaru never volunteered for fighting willingly. He turned to her slowly.

"I'm the best strategist in this village. Tsunade needs to put me on the team. She always does—she tells me it's for my own good." He muttered, rolling his eyes. They turned back to the place where Tsunade stood.

"Alright, Asuma, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru, also." She said, calling off names. A team of a few people Shikamaru didn't particularly know and the ones called along with him stood up and walked. Temari stood by him the whole time. Kakashi and Asuma turned to each other.

"Who's the Akatsuki sighted?" Shikamaru asked. Temari glanced at the other members of the team: a healer, and mind-jutsu switcher, the copy nin, and Shikamaru's old teacher. The rest she didn't know well.

"Itachi and Kisame." Asuma said curtly. They took off for the forest, and the others followed. "Standard procedure, I'm sure—here for Naruto most likely. What they don't know is that he's not here." He added. He turned to Shikamaru. "A plan?" He asked as they ran through the trees. The whole teams' eyes were on him. His fingers formed a cube-like shape, and they waited patiently. _'They obviously have some sort of respect for him...'_ Temari thought, staring at him. His eyes closed, and a few minutes later, opened again.

"Split up into teams of long-range attackers and close-range attackers based on jutsu. That way if you run into them, or both of them, you have a varied range of attacks. Healers should tag along in teams of people with the strongest jutsus here that will be able to hold them off the best. Where were they last spotted?" He asked. Some nodded, while others began to assess their best partner. Temari quickly grabbed onto Shikamaru. Seeing as this action seemed somewhat possessive, she blushed, and glowered as he sent her an amused look.

"What? You have a good closer range attack and I have long range attacks. We're a good team." She said in response to his look, quite defensively. He puts his hands up in the air, trying to hide the smile that was sneaking on to his face.

"I didn't say anything. This is why women are so—" He said, smirking as he caught her look. It seemed to be an inside joke to both of them, a secret laugh when they began to bicker at each other. Suddenly they stopped, an ANBU pointing to the left. Asuma glanced at them.

"Are you sure they went that way?" Kakashi asked them. They nodded and replied that this was the spot they had seen them in earlier, and that they were headed due east. They nodded. Asuma looked behind to the others.

"Alright, split up." He said, darting off with Kakashi and the two ANBU in the most likely direction. Everyone one else ran off separate ways, determination and fear creeping into their hearts. Every time that a shinobi goes on a mission, a fear of death lingers, but the strong spirit of protection lay as the top priority, and as a part of their way of the ninja, they had become accustomed to this: the give and take of protection and life. Shikamaru gave a sidelong look to Temari.

"Ready?" He asked, eyeing her closely. She nodded, the top priority working its way into her mind. She smirked slowly.

"Always." She answered, and they shot off into the northeast. They climbed trees, and looked down at the forest floor. For hours, they came across nothing but blood red leaves scattered across the almost black dirt of the forest. Shikamaru tried to look for any signs that people may have been this way, but found nothing but animal tracks and their own footsteps. Temari sighed, and rested against a tree.

"Maybe they already found them?" Temari suggested putting a hand up in the air as the other rested across the cool bark of the tree she leaned on. Shikamaru jumped down from a tree he was looking off of and shrugged, shaking his head slightly, his expression unreadable.

"No. They're still here." He said, as if it were easily known. These were the times Temari was most exasperated (and sometimes frightened) of him. The immense burden of knowledge on him caused him to come to conclusions fast, sometimes on no evidence at all...and they were always right. So, she did as all did, and took his word for it. She pushed herself up, straightened her fan, and they took off again. A single leaf fell as she left her position on the tree, adding to the pile of red at where their feet were. A few hours later, the sun began to set, clouds turning pink, and the sky highlighting them. Temari was exhausted. They had stopped to rest again.

"Guess at least we missed the meeting." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Shikamaru didn't acknowledge her, just set his fingers back into his thinking position, obviously pondering something. Suddenly a small crack was heard. Shikamaru was jolted back into reality, and looked around quickly.

It was all a blur; the swift motion of the kunai headed straight for the tree she was leaning on, the quick shove of Shikamaru to save her from a certain death, then the darkness as her head hit on the forest floor, her body idle.

Shikamaru glanced up, to see two dark-robed people in straw hats. The shark shinobi grinned to show glinting pointed teeth, bloodstained a strained pinkish color. He gaped, heart beating in his chest. He wanted to reach for his kunai, but obviously he wouldn't make it in time before they killed him. He closed his eyes. The give and take, the top priority, it dawned on him that it wasn't just nonsense said to seem more heroic. It was a way of life, or for him, now a way of death. He sighed, and looked up, frightened, but ready to meet his fate halfway. Itachi looked down at him, showing no emotion on his stone set face.

"Itachi, he's right here. Let's bag him before his girl wakes up." Kisame said, talking as if he weren't there. He was still squatting down, too frightened to move, but trying to come to grips with the fact that this was most likely his final hour. He looked down, blinked a few times, then looked up, struggling to show no fear.

"I'm not dying without a fight." He said, determined, although it came out as hoarse words of a frightened boy. Kisame sniggered as Itachi showed that Uchiha smirk, that smirk that showed he was superior, to be feared, a cold-hearted fighter.

"You are said to be smart, but you've come to unrealistic conclusions." Itachi said as if it were the most well-known fact in the world. His robes wavered in the now night wind, and Kisame turned to his partner, who was obviously the brains of the two.

"You do know what we're here for. So enough talk, Itachi." Kisame said, sending him a sideways sneer. With a quickly of his wrist to Kisame's neck, and in what seemed like a millisecond, Kisame was on the ground, becoming passive to his superior, Itachi. Itachi turned back to Shikamaru, who had beads of sweat pouring down his face. He wished so much to look at Temari, to help her up, to see if she was at least alright, but he couldn't move yet, not with two Akatsuki that could overtake him easily only inches in front of him. He assessed the situation: he had exhausted himself with the running, and they were powerful. They might be able to overcome his shadow techniques, and shadow sewing would only stall them for a minute, and brought a most certain demise. He looked up at them.

"Since you are just going to kill me, you should tell me what your motives are." Shikamaru said, meeting the stony faced Uchiha's gaze. That smirk came back, and seemed to intimidate him well enough.

"As I said, unrealistic conclusions. We are not here for a demon, but a prize unto itself." Itachi spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"Just cut the troublesome wording and tell me what you want!" Shikamaru growled, although he knew it had something to do along the lines of 'demon' and 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Itachi kept his gaze.

"You think we are here for the nine-tails, the demon. I can see it. And, for once, your intelligence fails you. We're here for a far more important person." He said easily as another breeze passed through the forest. Kisame got up, glowering at Itachi. Itachi didn't notice him at all, his eyes boring deep into Shikamaru's.

"The Hokage, or the leader of the ANBU? A commander?" Shikamaru guessed, trying not to let out a gasp at the fact that the Akatsuki was not after a demon of any sort. But then again, the Akatsuki was full of surprises. Itachi grinned, a bloodthirsty cold-hearted grin.

"On the contrary. We're here for a person of immense use to our cause. A strategist." Shikamaru's eyes bulged open, his heart stopping in his throat. Itachi's throaty laugh was one of barely any emotion except for hatred. Kisame showed his teeth again, and their robes billowed in the wind as the moon shadowed them against the dark trees of the forest. "We're here for you, Shikamaru Nara. And you've fallen into our own trap." Itachi said quietly, leaning closer into him.

It was too fast to see, another quick technique that caught him off-guard, sending an expert strike on the back of his head, setting him off, balance, throwing him into darkness. With his last thoughts, he wished that villains weren't so damn smart.

**A/N: **Alright, end of the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Emptiness

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 2: Emptiness

Temari's eyes felt like lead, grinding against stone to try to open. She wondered if this was what death felt like, and if it was indeed her afterlife, she wasn't buying it. She thought she heard a voice, and tried to focus her hearing to the vibrations that were entering her ear.

"Waaaaaaaaa..." Came a jumbled up voice. She concentrated harder, then pain seemed to catch her off guard. She slowly realized she still had a body, and felt pain shooting down every single muscle. What had happened to her? And where was she...?

"Waaaaakkkkkkkkkkk..." Came the unknown voice. She closed her eyes even harder, and her hand began to twitch. Her head hurt more than she could ever remember, and she hoped that she would wake up soon, this being all a very strange dream. Suddenly she had the unexplainable want to wake up, some strange calling that she should just thrust open her eyes and—

"WAKE UP!" Shrieked a female voice. Temari's eyes shot open wide, and she sat up, patting herself for a kunai.

"What is it! Where's the enemy! C'mon Shikamaru!" She cried, looking around. All she saw was a very annoyed pink-haired medical kunoichi. Sakura looked plainly tired, but her strained face brightened when she saw Temari glance around in fear.

"You're awake! Finally!" Sakura said, looking relieved. Dark lines circled her eyes, and her face looked paler than usually. Her short hair wasn't combed and she looked rather frazzled. She was sitting in a small blue and white chair, next to an endtable, and as Temari looked around slowly, she realized it was a hospital. A hospital gown clung to her body and crinkled as she shifted herself for more comfort. She had been hurt?

"What happened?" She asked, putting a hand to her throbbing head. Sakura looked confused, then surprised.

"Temari..! You don't...remember!" She asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She bit her lip slightly, nervousness taking over. She began to realize that they might be in a serious situation, whatever it was. She moaned.

"Pain." She rasped, lying back again. She was beginning to see bright lights in front of her, dancing across the room. Sakura quickly jumped up, placing her hand on Temari's head. The throbbing departed, replaced with the pulsing of medical chakra through her head. She sighed, closing her eyes again. She felt extremely tired, as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Temari? Do you remember anything?" Sakura asked slowly. Suddenly the door opened. Sakura jumped up, whether of excitement or fear of whoever it was, Temari wasn't sure. "Tsunade!" Sakura cried in glee. "She woke up! Temari's awake!" She said happily, pointing to Temari. The Hokage glanced at the very bandaged Temari, hands on her hips, and smiled a sad smile.

"Hello Temari. I hope you are doing well?" Tsunade asked politely, althought Temari was sure they were hiding something.

"Please." She begged, her voice heavy. "Tell me what happened." She croaked. Tsunade frowned considerably, her eyes looking dull.

"You remember the mission, do you not?" Tsunade told her, pulling up a chair by the bed. She and Sakura both sat down. Temari closed her eyes again and thought hard. _'Mission...Shikamaru! Mission, the one...Akatsuki...'_ Suddenly it all came back to her. She sat up.

"Where's Shikamaru!" She asked, looking frightened and worried. "Let me see him!" She growled, becoming her aggressive self again. Sakura stood up slowly.

"Temari..." She started, and turned to look away. Was she...crying? _'No...'_ She thought, thinking the worst. _'He's dead. He saved my life...and now he's dead. And it's all my fault..'_ She thought, feeling her head throb once again. Tsunade cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Temari...we found you on the ground in the forest. We were hoping you would know what happened to Shikamaru. He never returned with the others." Tsunade told her, staring towards the window, the sun blazing into the room. Sakura had her hands behind her back, her head tilted slightly to stare outside. Tsunade sighed. "Do you remember anything before you passed out?" She asked, staring at her. Temari nodded, looking away, not wanting to say how she was stopped, defeated, so easily. It hurt her pride, for one thing, and her heart, to know she failed Shikamaru and had become a burden. She knew she had to say it, but it wasn't exactly easy for her.

"I...remember..." She started slowly. Tsunade leaned closer, her eyes wanting to hear every word of what had happened. Even Sakura turned around, obviously now in control of her emotions. Temari turned away from them, tears threatening to fall, shocking her. _'I can't even remember the last time I cried...and here I am, doing it because of him, when I lectured him about emotional training. And now, because of that idiot, here I am, losing control of it. All because of a fallen teammate.'_ "We were searching. We stopped by a tree. Then...Itachi and Kisame appeared." She said softly. Tsunade gaped.

"You mean they were near you?" She asked, obviously surprised. Temari nodded again, feeling the tears slowly race down her bandaged face.

"Yeah..." She continued. "A kunai was flying for my head...and...and...Shikamaru pushed me out of the way." She said softly. "He saved my life." She added, feeling guilt drip into her heart like a slow-acting poison. Tsunade nodded for her to continue, and Sakura had her hand over her mouth, her eyes shimmering with shock. "Then...black." She said, putting her hands up slowly. "I don't know what happened after that." She sighed sadly. "He's gone...right?" She whispered. Tsunade got up.

"Sakura...that almost confirms the ANBU's suspicions." Tsunade murmured. Temari glanced at them in surprise. They shifted, tensing with the thoughts, whatever they were.

"Suspicions?" She asked, looking at Tsunade, who was clearly pondering something of grave importance, judging by the look on her face. Sakura turned to Temari sadly.

"Some believe...Shikamaru has gone to the Akatsuki." Sakura told her softly, trying to tell her gently. Temari's body shot up, and she slapped Sakura's hand away, turning to Tsunade.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Shikamaru would never do that! He's too lazy to be evil!" She cried, looking at them as if they were crazy. Then her face turned into a nervous smile. "You're joking, right? Good one guys, can I see him now? C'mon, it's almost funny?" She said, reading their faces. They looked slightly agitated.

"Temari, this isn't a joke! Shikamaru is missing, and if we don't find a body, then he's an S-Class missing nin. We've sent out search parties over the last three days—"

"Wait, WHAT! THREE DAYS! I've been asleep three days!" She cried, looking around, her gaze darting around the small room. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Temari! You're still recovering. You can't take too much stress now. Please...you should just stay in bed..." Sakura said softly, turning to Tsunade. Temari sent a hurt look at Tsunade.

"He would never do that..." She whispered. Tsunade shook her head slowly, and got up. Sakura did the same.

"Temari, what you must understand...with great knowledge like Shikamaru's also comes with a great emptiness—a need for power, if you will."

"You're being stupid—consider what he is like! He doesn't like fighting, never would become a traitor. For all we could know he fell asleep and someone just dragged him out of the way!" Temari said angrily.

"We have to be at a meeting soon. Stay in bed...Oh, and that necklace, we couldn't get it off so we left it on. We didn't want you to be offended." Tsunade said, causing Temari to gain a look of bewilderment. Sakura turned to her, then walked out after Tsunade.

"Necklace?" She murmured softly, touching her neck. The cold feel of silver surprised her. She never wore jewelry—she felt it was just a womanly waste of time, and could easily be a punishment when being battled close combat. She stared at it. It was a small chain, silver. It shined back at her. She felt around it, looking for a clasp. She felt something and twisted it to the front. She looked down, struggling to move her neck to get a good look at it. A small cloud. She raised an eyebrow. Had someone put this on her? ...Shikamaru? He did like clouds—she knew that quite well from spending enough time with him.Temari lay back down very slowly. Then she felt around again, her heart beating faster.

_There was no clasp, no way to slip it over her head, no way to get it off._

'_Shikamaru...an Akatsuki member? No. He would never betray anyone...would he?'_ Were her last thoughts, before she slipped back into sleep. Thinking could wait another few hours...

---

Shikamaru's first waking thoughts were of the immense pain and burns that lined his body. His ankle was twisted, or worse...he tried moving every part of his body with his eyes closed to see if anything else was broken. He had been captured, he quickly remembered that much. But that didn't explain why the hell the Akatsuki would want someone like him—the number one coward as he so kindly dubbed himself. He couldn't fight alone. What was he going to do for this organization? Beat them at Shougi until they kill themselves out of frustration? Maybe they were stupider than he thought.

He blinked open his eyes lazily, and looked around. He was on a cold cement floor, or something of the sort. It was terribly cold, and certainly not going to win an award for homeliest home anytime soon. The walls were a dismal and old looking gray, maybe made of metal or some other material that could withstand beatings well. The floors were lined with dirt; the only other thing in the room was a small, sad-looking bed. They obviously had no sense of decoration at all. His mom would be displeased.

He got up slowly, the pain crippling him, and it took a few minutes to crawl over to the bed to be able to push himself up. He moaned. He, out of all other capable nin, had been the lucky guy to be taken against his will to join the Akatsuki. He _was_ always the lucky one, wasn't he? He scanned the room, looking for a way out. There was a small heating grating that he couldn't possible fit through even if he tried, and a few loose pipes on the ground. No windows, only a dark door. He went up to the door and tried to turn the handle. Locked, of course. It's not like he expected anything else, anyway. He tip-toed silently to the part of the dirt-ridden ground where pipes lay dismally across the floor. He stared down at his leg, smirking. His kunai pack was still there. He looked down at the rest of himself. His Chuunin vest was wet and stained a dark brown. He took it off slowly and set it off to the side.

He picked up a pipe and sat down, taking out a kunai. He sat himself straight in front of the door, looking up at the lock hole. With a few chakra-increased strikes with the kunai, he had a small part of the metal pipe in his hand, cut sharply. He got closer to the key hole and began to cut the piece of metal, forming a makeshift key. He looked inside the hold, noticing where he had to notch jagged parts, how long it had to be.

He was halfway done when the door shifted open, knocking him straight in the nose, throwing him on the ground yet again, all the pain coming back. Blood dripped down his face, and Shikamaru was quite sure that _something_ was broken now. In stepped a dark-robed figure. Shikamaru rolled his eyes up to look at their face.

Itachi Uchiha. His jaw clenched, his shoulders tensed. Were they going to torture him? Interrogate him? Save him, feed him to the other strange creatures of the Akatsuki? The Uchiha smirked slowly.

"We're not here to kill you...yet." He said easily. "You want to know why you're here." Shikamaru stood up, wincing at the pain, wiping blood of his cheek with the back of his hand.

"If you see this, then why not tell me? Trying to look smart? Your arrogance isn't helping." Shikamaru added. Hey, if they didn't want to kill him, he didn't want to be a passive dog and thank them. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Being insolent won't help you here. I'm not here to fight...I'm here to negotiate." He said smoothly, walking into the room, closing the door with a swift click. Shikamaru had never felt so utterly alone, and the thought frightened him that he was in a room with a killer who took down his whole clan without blinking.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, knealing down. Itachi smirked as he picked up the almost-finished makeshift key. He twirled it in his fingers, his face coldly amused.

"So you aren't like the others. Your intelligence is quite something—any other Chuunin in this situation alone would be panicking. But all you think about is escape, thinking of a strategy. And a well-thought out one, too. A shame that frivolous efforts won't work here." He said, once again stony-faced. "We, of the Akatsuki, are offering you, ah...a job, if you will."

"A job? Against my will? Wouldn't that be considered under the term servant?" Shikamaru said curtly, a hint of anger in his defiant voice. Itachi nodded coolly, as if it didn't matter.

"We are here to offer you a position as one of the Akatsuki. We are in need of a strategist, you are the best we have ever seen. You would be respected and highly dignified among the ranks." Itachi continued. Shikamaru scowled.

"And if I refuse?" He said warily. _'This is getting way more than troublesome...'_ He thought, wincing. Itachi smiled, a prideful cruelty that no doubt showed no mercy.

"The girl." He said easily.

"What?" He asked, surprised. 

"The girl you were with dies. A necklace was put on her after we proceeded to capture you; quite a helpful device, with a small jutsu we can activate it to constrict her neck from miles away. You make one mistake and she'll be dead within seconds." Itachi said, his eyes boring into Shikamaru's, who was at the moment gaping.

"Temari..." He whispered softly.

"But that's not enough, of course. At this moment Genin headbands of the academy are being given out to the new rookies. Another jutsu activated, and poinson drips into their small skulls." Itachi said slowly, again showing no emotion on his face. Shikamaru's eyes widened, but he didn't dare to say another word. They weren't lying; the Akatsuki could do many things, and stealth was one of their highpoints. "And then," Itachi continued, a slow evil smile creeping onto his lips, "With the deaths of the Genin and a Sand girl, the sister of the future Kazekage, it won't be hard to convince Konoha to war with Suna, after all the poison can be traced to there, and Suna will be more than glad to avenge the girl's death. Suna will overpower Konoha, war will become an epidemic for the slow-ending death of Konoha. It will work out like a slow-acting poison, deaths will increase each day. Now I'll let you decide, right now...what will you choose?"

"How can you do this? Why don't you just destroy Konoha now, and why just me? There are more capable nin that are more impressive." Shikamaru said slowly. "You're making a troublesome decision."

"If I destroyed Konoha, I would have no use of the other more capable nin. And besides, with you, we can destroy more than just Konoha, and what else would I bribe you with?" Itachi said. Shikamaru bowed his head down. So that was the catch. He was to help plan the demise of the countries, bringing more power to the Akatsuki with better strategies. He turned away, not wanting to show the despair on his face.

"Fine." He said slowly. "I'll do it." Itachi smiled.

"The robes are on the bed. You will be expected to wear them when in the presence of the rest of the Akatsuki." He said, and was once again gone, the door locking behind him. Shikamaru got up and walked over to the bed. The dark folds of the black silk stared up at him. He raised it up slowly, staring at the red clouds on black, and for once wished for a cloudless day.

**A/N: **End of chapter 2. Please bear with me, these will probably be the fastest updates, it may take a few days to get more out. Thanks!


	3. A Pact with the Devil

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 3: A Pact with the Devil

It was all he could do not to curl up and cry to his witch of a mother. In this cruel, harsh new place he was feeling the loneliness tug at his heart, the gravity of the situation seeping into his brain. He was in deep.

Dressed in the robes over his netted shirt and pants, he felt like he was making a pact with the devil. The realization that help was too far to make it to him was also setting in, and with each growing minute he felt like he was too far lost to be saved. A knock came at his door. Another dark-robed figure barged in, this one blonde with strange blue eyes. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. _'This is Deidara...the clay manipulator.'_ He thought as he stood up from where he sat on the bed, the strange new robes he was wearing fluttering. Deidara smirked.

"You must be the one Itachi caught, un." He said, leaning against the doorway. Shikamaru scowled.

"I'm not an animal." He pointed out, inspecting the strange straw hat that had been sitting next to the robes he now had on.

"Haha. Well, we're having a meeting, un. All of us want to, ha, meet ya, un." Deidara said with a small snicker. Shikamaru frowned and walked out. It was like an impossible maze, the doors and archways making his head hurt. They obviously were hidden somewhere far away. Shikamaru had never felt so disoriented in his life. Deidara stopped short at a large archway, and pushed open the doors. A large open space expanded before them. There was a long table, and many other robed figures sitting down. Shikamaru tried not to let his nervousness show too much. A dark cloaked figure sat at the head of the table, and by the way the others sternly laid their eyes on him Shikamaru suspected this was the Leader, the disreputable man who commanded them. He took a seat by Itachi and Deidara. The faces that glared back at them made his spine tingle. A plant-like creature smirked cruelly at him, and other strange S-Class nin stared back at him also. He felt terribly out of place.

The Leader cleared his throat, causing heads to turn back to him sharply. He set his hands down on the table. He looked straight at Shikamaru.

"I'd like everyone to, ah...Introduce our new Strategist, Shikamaru Nara." He said, nodding his shadowed face towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru tried to look down, not meeting their gazes. "Oh, don't be shy. We won't bite...will we, Kisame?" He said. A few muffled laughs were heard. Shikamaru fought the urge to start shaking in fear.

"What does he do?" One asked. The Leader glared at the one who spoke, the strange plant-guy Shikamaru had noticed earlier.

"Tell them, Shikamaru. Or better yet, a demonstration, perhaps?" The Leader said, smirking. Shikamaru got up slowly, shaking noticeably, for a few snickers were heard throughout the room. He turned to the one who had spoken out against him, facing him, trying to keep a blank face. He made a few quick seals.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" He cried, stretching his shadow to meet the green plant creature. Eyes widened as he made him get up, take out a kunai, and start pointing it towards himself, although he wouldn't have done more, knowing they would stop him before harming the other member (although harming him would have wounded himself also).

"That's enough." The Leader said coolly, a smirk plastered on his darkened face. "Very good. Shikamaru is also the best strategist in his village, he's a super genius with an IQ of over 200." The Leader said. Mouths gaped. Shikamaru smirked. _'That'll teach them to mess with me.'_ He thought, lying back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

"Is this the only reason I'm here?" He said, a smug grin on his face. He had determined in his mind that the only possible way to stay alive was to become one of them—gain their trust. He wouldn't let them destroy Konoha because he didn't want to do anything to stop it. As troublesome as it was, it was his job as a Shinobi to do so, no matter the circumstances.

"As you might know, lately our missions to gather the demons have been, ah…unsuccessful." The Leader said, staring pointedly at Itachi and Kisame. Kisame looked a twinge frightened; Itachi didn't look fazed.

"And you want me to plan them." He said easily, although his heart was beating faster than ever before. _'Just use the emotional training…but to find the demons? Kill the containers? I've met Naruto, went on missions with him…he's not a bad guy…how can I do something like that?'_ He thought wildly. The other members bowed their heads.

"Yes. In return…the safety of the village you no longer belong to, and the respect of your companions." The Leader said frankly. Shikamaru looked away. Would he never see Konoha again? Did they worry about him?

"Shikamaru no Danna." They murmured slowly. Shikamaru let his utter surprise show, almost falling out of his chair. _'Master? They're respecting me? …why?'_ He thought, racing to keep his seriousness.

"Hm." He murmured softly, closing his eyes. If they were going to respect him, he guessed he felt safer…what was it Asuma had taught him? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Either way, this whole thing was going to be way too troublesome for comfort.

---

Temari's hands fluttered against her sides as she walked through the town. Everyone looked happy around her, as happy as normal days went, but within her she was sure her heart was bleeding. It had been four days since Shikamaru had gone, and rescue parties searched to no avail. All they found was one of his earrings, a piece of his torn Chuunin vest. He was alive, they were sure…but a missing-nin, anyway. The rookies and Gai's team had all gotten together, murmuring about the unlikeliness that Shikamaru had betrayed them as the rumors told. His team seemed the most taken aback by the news. The blonde girl, Temari thought her name was Ino, started to cry when she heard if he had left and was alive he was considered an S-Class missing-nin, being as he had a powerful jutsu and an even stronger mind. His best friend, the one with the potato chips, refused to believe anything of the sort, and stomped off in fury.

When Shikamaru's parents were told, all hell broke lose. His mother defended his name (peppering her vocabulary with constant threats) and his father took on a deep frown. After the realization that he may even be dead, she calmed down, and tearfully hid herself in her husband's arms.

Temari had shut herself in the rented home she stayed in for her meetings, and had refused to come out, not wanting anyone to see the weakness she currently dwelled in, and the small hope that he was still alive. She fingered the small necklace without knowing, staring at the dark walls of her home. Suddenly a small knock was heard at her door, and an even softer voice chimed through.

"T-temari? It's Ino. I was wondering if you would, erm, talk to me. It's about…Shikamaru…" Ino said softly. Temari looked down.

"It's open." She answered softly. Ino opened the door and sat down in the dark room, facing Temari. She studied her for a moment.

"You miss him…I can tell, so you shouldn't hide it." Ino said, clearly choking on tears. Her face was red and looked strained. Temari looked down.

"I can't help but feel it's my fault…and now these stupid rumors that he joined the Akatsuki. That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!" She blurted out. Ino nodded.

"He's my best friend. I would think he'd be too lazy to try anything like that, but I guess maybe when you're that smart there are other…options…to consider." Ino said softly.

"He didn't want power. Damnit, he didn't even want to be a shinobi! He was my partner, an acquaintance, so why do I even care? I was the one who told him that he needed emotional training, the one that looked down upon his unexpected fragility…and now here I am…experiencing the same thing. Over him, that idiot." She said softly. Ino smiled at her through tears.

"Did you ever tell him that?" Ino asked softly, a wry smile on her face. Temari looked up, confused.

"What?" She asked resting her body on one hand, lifting the other into the air to show her confusion.

"That you care about him so much." Ino said with a sad smirk. Temari fell onto her back in shock, then regained herself and scrunched up her face in anger.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE'S A COMPLETE SMARTASS! He's only a partner. And now, if he's a missing-nin, S-Class…he's an enemy." She said hoarsely. _'Is that really what I think?'_

---

It had been almost a week since he had been captured, Shikamaru judged. He seemed to be lost from time, in a separate world. It was strange how enemies acted like a village, actually caring for each other, kidding with each other. But then again, who was he to say they were enemies, when his village was the enemy to them? It was all rather troublesome.

Nonetheless, the other members of the deadly organization treated him with respect, and soon after he had been accepted almost completely, he was sent off on his first mission: to take out a hunter-nin that had been sent after them, one of the best in Konoha. He was told demon-hunting was only saved once almost all other 'distractions' had been taken care of. They didn't want to be overpowered.

He was to go with Deidara, and Sasori was to be sent off with Zetsu. Although Deidara seemed displeased with this change of venue, he didn't argue, saying that Shikamaru 'probably had a lot more tricks up his sleeve, un'. So it was settled. The objective: take out said hunter-nin swiftly, practically. It was a test, he soon realized, of his abilities of working with a partner. What bothered him the most was the killing aspect.

Sure, he had taken some lives by his shadows and kunai, but he had never taken the life of someone from his own country. It was treason; If he did it, he could never go back to Konoha without the consequence of his own death. And that was what caused the tears falling silently down his face as he took out a kunai, and found his forehead protector in a pile with his old clothes.

Taken his arm back, kunai inbetween his fingers, he swept his hand across the center of the headband, resulting in a long cut across the metal.

It was like he had said; He was too far lost to be saved.

**A/N: **Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique

Shikamaru no Danna – Master Shikamaru

Thank you all for being supportive!


	4. The Hunted Hunternin

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 4: The Hunted Hunter-nin

The damned hat kept slipping over his head.

Every step they took, his robe would catch on a twig, his hat would slip, and he had to retie the headband around his arm. The purple nail-polish didn't make him feel less stupid looking, either.

"Have you got a trail, un? Or a plan?" Deidara said, narrowing his eyebrows as he looked into the vast forests. Shikamaru's fingers fumbled into his thinking position, eyes focused on the land in front of him. Just as he thought he had caught onto a train of thought, his hat slipped again. Deidara snickered. "Maybe if you took out that ponytail of yours, it wouldn't slip, un, Shikamaru no Danna." Shikamaru slipped off the hat, wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, and tugged at the hairtie. His hair fell down straight and jagged at the ends, a few pieces falling in front of his eyes. He felt so different that it frightened him. Was he really changing that much?

"I have an idea." He murmured. Deidara listened intently, waiting for more. Shikamaru picked up a stick, squatting down. He drew a precise triangle. Deidara leaned down to look. "You see," Shikamaru continued, "A hunter-nin is trained to go at a faster rate judging on the class of enemy it's dealing with...as a large predator would while stalking more important prey, if you will." He said, circling one corner of the triangle in the dirt. "We're going at a steady rate of about a mile an hour, and unless we step it up, we're still the mouse while the hunter-nin's the cat." He said, circling another angle of the triangle. "But," He started again, "If we hide behind and wait for the hunter-nin to pass us, the hunter-nin becomes the hunted. There, I can trap them with my shadows while you do the troublesome work." He said, making the third angle part of their trail to go behind the hunter-nin. "Got it?" He said, glancing up at a very surprised Deidara.

"You..." He said, eyes wide. Suddenly a smile came across his lips. "The Leader was right. You are a force to be reckoned with, un." He said, helping Shikamaru to his feet. "A good partner, un." He said. Shikamaru didn't know whether to feel proud or feel the betrayal seep into his veins.

Soon they were on their way again, heading backwards. Shikamaru pointed out thrashed leaves, a dropped kunai—a costly mistake for a hunter-nin. They must be just out of the academy. Suddenly Shikamaru caught sight of a dark figure in the trees. Running. He narrowed his eyes. Deidara opened his mouth but Shikamaru gave him a piercing gaze and shook his head. Deidara took the point and didn't say anything. Suddenly Shikamaru stepped out of the trees, his hands moving quickly.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" He cried. The Hunter-nin turned, their mask slipping as the shadow held them. A fatal mistake for an accomplished fighter. It seemed too easy, but Shikamaru knew that Hunter-nin worked alone for dire missions. They trembled as the shadow held them. Shikamaru nodded, making them nod. Deidara stepped out, a kunai flying out of his hands. Just at the last minute before the kunai hit, Shikamaru let go of the shadow technique, turning away as the body fell limply into a pool of blood, a kunai glaring up from their neck. Shikamaru felt like he was going to throw up. To kill a hunter-nin was one thing. But to kill one from his own country?

It was almost too much to bear.

"And they said he was the best in Konoha, un. Tells us a lot about that village, un." Deidara snickered. Shikamaru stayed silent, standing up. He slowly walked over to the dead body and bent down, reaching for the mask. He took it off and...

Was relieved to see it was no one he knew; a man older than Asuma, with long red hair tied in a strange ponytail with beads falling down. They had a surprised look on their face, and for some reason a note was tucked inside the mask. He turned it around, his eyes widening. He pushed Deidara to the ground in a quick movement as the mask exploded, incarcerating the body in flames. Deidara looked shocked.

"An explosive tag? But how'd you..." He said, staring down at the flames. Shikamaru looked solemn.

"They'll see the fire. We have to get out of here." He said curtly. He helped Deidara up and they took off running. Deidara smirked at him.

"A good partner, un."

---

Temari slammed her fist down on Tsunade's table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SENDING ANY MORE SEARCH PARTIES?" She said furiously, her four ponytails bobbing madly. Tsunade sighed, and knocked the six Sake bottles off of her desk and lay her head down.

"You've been going at this for hours. What the hell do they teach in emotional training in Suna?" She moaned, closing her eyes sleepily. Temari sent her a death glare that would have Gaara running.

"You better send some ANBU or something! Or even a Hunter-nin! JUST FIND HIM!" She said angrily, going back to pacing again. She stared out the window. As Tsunade's mouth began to open, Temari glared back at her again.

"And don't you say it! He's not dead! I would know if that lazy smartass was dead...and he's not!" She said softly. Tsunade sighed.

"One of our Hunter-nin was found dead today, incarcerated by the flames of his back-up explosive tag. This was found beside it." Tsunade said, getting up, stretching her neck. In her hand was a green hairtie. Temari gaped and grabbed it from her. Her eyes widened as she stared at it.

"This is..." Temari said quietly.

"Shikamaru's hairtie. Fresh by the body. Unless he was trying to save the Hunter-nin, which I highly doubt, because I am sure he would have saved him well, this means that Shikamaru either stood by and watching...or committed." Tsunade finished. Temari glared at her as tears burned down her face. She stood up to her fiercely.

"You're underestimating him! He wouldn't betray Konoha...he's too lazy!" She said tearfully. She was beginning to hate emotions. Tsunade sighed.

"I think maybe you should take a break from meetings and missions. Go back to Suna. Congratulate him on becoming Kazekage. Maybe train with Kankuro, relax." Tsunade said. Temari looked disgusted.

"I don't want to. Konoha's fine." Temari muttered. _'It's not like I could relax and just stand by while Shikamaru is out somewhere, maybe even hurt! Man, why am I acting so soft? I'm the toughest kunoichi out there! C'mon, pull yourself together, Temari!'_ Tsunade cleared her throat.

"If you don't stop interfering with Shikamaru's...case...then I will make that an order, Temari. Now I have work to do. Goodbye." Tsunade said, dismissing her. Temari fumed, almost ready to get her fan out and let loose a few razor sharp winds. But off course she stomped out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

All the way back to her house, Temari's emotions raged like a fire. Suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder. Her head flew around violently with a glare, only to see Sakura cowering in fear.

"Um...Temari! I'm so sorry!" She said nervously. Temari blushed.

"Sorry. I'm just kind of...you know." She finished with a sigh, sitting down on a bench. Sakura sat down beside her. She handed her a bento. Temari looked at her gratefully.

"I was going to go offer Lee this...but I'd rather have it with you." Sakura said with a small laugh. Temari gave out a wry smile. "So you were with Tsunade?" Sakura questioned. Temari nodded, giving her a sidelong glance.

"They found Shikamaru's hairtie by the body of a dead Hunter-nin." She said quietly. Suddenly she slammed her fist down on the bento, causing it to open. Sakura winced. "They're such idiots, to think he would do such a thing! He's not evil at ALL." Temari muttered. She sighed. "But...I guess maybe I just didn't want him to die so soon...it just..." She tried, but shrugged. _'It's just that I didn't want to lose him yet.'_ Temari's thoughts wandered. Sakura looked at her sadly.

"That's how I felt when Sasuke left, too." She said quietly. A cool breeze rushed through the air. "But it's different, I guess, when he's like Shikamaru. Sasuke was so cold and unfeeling. I don't even know why I liked him at all." Sakura said sadly. Temari nodded a little bit.

"Shikamaru...when I first fought him in the Chuunin exams...I thought he was an idiot, a coward. But I guess...well I guess we underestimated each other." Temari said. Sakura smiled. 

"And don't forget when you saved him! He told me once that it was nice to know someone who would do something so troublesome as to save a coward like him...even if you are scarier than his mother. But for Shikamaru, I think that's a compliment." Sakura said with a small laugh. Temari nodded, taking another bite from her bento, then stood up to adjust her fan. Sakura looked confused.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, staring at the half eaten bento. Temari smirked, her eyes glinting.

"You've told me something important, Sakura. And I have to go do it." She said, running off. Sakura stared after her.

"Temari! Wait! What did I tell you? What about your bento...?"

---

Something cold was dropped into his hand. Shikamaru looked up at the members of the Akatsuki, then down at his hand. A small ring lay there, glaring up at him. He let out a small look of astonishment. Itachi stared at him coldly.

"As much as I would love to argue the fact that you did close to nothing to earn this, I have better things to do, _Shikamaru no Danna_." Itachi said with a hint of a sneer. Shikamaru almost glared, but could not muster up enough confidence to do so.

"Why am I given this?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm still a prisoner, captured." He added. "Why do you trust me?" Itachi let out a cold smirk.

"People like you lack the hatred to go against blackmail for their own ambitions. The ring is The Void. Hidan stole it back from Orochimaru for your pitiful sake." He said, again expressionless. Shikamaru put it on his left pinky finger. The metal seemed to burn his skin. _'Well, it's official...I'm an Akatsuki...the troublesome things are only just beginning...'_ He thought in his head sadly. He adjusted the forehead protector that hung from his arm, a sad slash in the center of the Konoha symbol, and put on his hat.

"There's a new mission, I presume." He added, with a sigh. "How troublesome." Itachi left without a word as Shikamaru adjusted his hat.

**A/N**: Sorry it's short, but the next one will be super good, I swear! Thanks!


	5. Falling into the Shadows

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 5: Falling into the Shadows

"Take out a patrol of Hunter-nin?" Shikamaru said, looking at Deidara, who shrugged slightly as they trudged back into the forest.

"A group of six or seven, no less, un. They've been spotted getting ready to split up, so you and I are gonna have to follow the groups that they split into, un." Deidara said, stopping to look around for evidence of the groups being in the area. Shikamaru nodded slightly.

"Why didn't they assign the whole Akatsuki team to help us?" Shikamaru asked. "Another troublesome decision. If they called for backup, we'll have no chance." He pointed out, glancing in the direction Deidara was. Deidara shrugged, a wry smirk on his face.

"Apparently they have better things to do. And risking the whole organization on one patrol would be idiotic, un." Deidara replied. He stopped and turned slowly. He bent down, brushing through the stomped leaves. "They made camp here, un." He said, staring at the burnt twigs. Shikamaru nodded.

"They most likely headed east because of the direction the body was turned in when they found it dead. If they assumed that they were taken from behind, then they would find that the direction they were headed was east, to fulfill their mission, to find where we reside." Shikamaru said. Deidara looked surprised.

"How did you remember...un..." Deidara said, faultering on words. Shikamaru let out a small smirk.

"One of the perks of being a genius..." He said, putting his hands behind his head, tilting his hat upwards. Deidara nodded.

"But the two groups, un." He added, to which Shikamaru nodded.

"You go east, I'll take west. They most likely split up because they weren't sure if they were right or not. A small risk, but it does the job if the hunted can be overpowered. Which I doubt will happen to one of us." Shikamaru said. Deidara smirked, and clamped his shoulder.

"Yet again, un. You continue to surprise me...un." Deidara said, before running off into the east. Shikamaru headed slowly into the west, keeping his eyes pealed for anything strange.

---

Temari's footsteps in the calm and quiet forest were quick and steady. She had been going for hours, she was sure, but she wouldn't leave until she had found Shikamaru. Maybe it was that he was the only one who had gotten used to her mildly frightening personality, maybe it was because he had saved her, or maybe it was because she missed the smartass. Either way, she was going to rescue Shikamaru, because frankly, they were tied two to two on the saving each other score board. And Temari hated to lose.

---

Shikamaru stopped to rest at a tree, again taking off his hat and wiping the sweat off his forehead. He had gotten used to his hair down, even though it did get rather troublesome when the loose pieces fell in front of his face. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He quickly adjusted his hat and glanced around.

There, a few steps to the left, was a certain blonde kunoichi with a fan strapped to her back, looking extremely depressed and determined at the same time. Shikamaru almost yelped. _'TEMARI? Troublesome woman! What the hell is she doing here?!_' What if she discovered him? What if the Akatsuki killed her? He had to get away. But how...?

---

Temari stopped when she heard the crunching of leaves to her right, and slowly turned around as her spine tingled. There, partly behind a tree, stood a lone Akatsuki. Her eyes widened in fear. _'Damnit! I'm dead for sure...what do I do?!'_ Her head screamed. She took out her fan easily. She wasn't sure what the Akatsuki would do, but she knew she had to fight, or death would come to her too soon. She ran towards the Akatsuki, fan at the ready.

Shikamaru gaped. She was going to attack? He couldn't use his shadow jutsu, she would see it was him. His fingers found their thinking position, tilted out of her view so she couldn't see his hands. His eyes closed. Suddenly they opened slightly. He turned around, and at the last moment, grabbed her wrists, causing her fan to drop. Her eyes widened in fear. Then she did the unthinkable.

She kicked him between the legs. He let out a gasp of pain, but didn't do anything else. _'Typical Temari...always being so troublesome!'_ His mind moaned. "Stop! Kunoichi!" He murmured, in a lower voice than his own. Temari looked confused, suddenly not very fearful.

"You're the worst Akatsuki I've ever seen! Are you kidding me? You must be fresh meat. Well you're not getting any special treatment from me!" She hollered, picking up her fan. He sent a kick at her wrists, causing the fan to drop again. He grabbed her wrists in a quick blur, his hat-covered face inches from her own.

"I don't want to fight, kunoichi. Leave now and I won't hurt you." He murmured, although it pained him to look into her saddened eyes. Had something happened to her? At least he knew she was safe. That's all that mattered. Suddenly he caught sight of the necklace around her neck with a small Akatsuki cloud charm on it. So they weren't lying.

"Let me go!" She said hoarsely. He let go of her wrists.

"Leave. Don't tell anyone what you've seen." He said flatly. Temari sent a punch at his face. He let out a small groan and adjusted his hat.

"What the hell are you doing, Temari? I'm an Akatsuki! This isn't a sparring match!" He growled. Suddenly Temari's eyes flung open. She stepped back, obviously a little bit frightened.

"How do you know my name?" She croaked, opening her fan and throwing him a violent look. "Tell me...or else!" She cried, too flustered to think of a good threat. _'Man, I'm in deep now!'_ Shikamaru cursed himself in his head.

"I know a lot of things." He said, giving the same cold Itachi look that he had picked up. _'How does she not recognize me? Do I look that...different?'_ He thought, staring her over. How long had it been? Two weeks? Three? A month, since he was captured? Suddenly her eyes flickered to his arm and her mouth opened slightly.

"You have a Konoha protector! Who the hell are you?!" She cried, stepping back again. _'Damn, the protector! I was careless to leave it on...she can't know it's me...I can't hurt her...'_

"Leave now!" He said angrily, getting out a kunai. She glared and stepped forward, facing him.

"Why won't you kill me, Akatsuki? Any other would, so what's so different about you? You don't seem the type." She said, narrowing her eyes. _'What's beneath that hat? And why are they from Konoha?'_ She thought slowly. Shikamaru glared right back, although she couldn't see it.

"I bet you'd like to know about the Nara boy." Shikamaru said, staring at her. Her eyes widened, and she looked eager.

"Tell me what you've done to him!" She said hoarsely. Shikamaru looked away.

"He was killed during an interrogation. Now leave, before they kill you too." Shikamaru lied.

Seeing the look on her face startled him. Her eyes grew dull and her face paled. Suddenly tears fell from her face, and she sunk to the ground. _'Is TEMARI CRYING?!'_ He asked himself in his head. _'Over HIM? But...she was the one that told him he needed the emotional training...'_ He thought. He stared down at her. She was on her knees sobbing. _'How can she be so violent and so...fragile?'_ "Get up and go." Shikamaru said. "You know what you wanted to know, so leave me." He said hoarsely. He couldn't stand seeing her upset. She stared up at him cruelly.

"I don't care. Just kill me too. It's not worth it." She said, throwing her fan off to the side. Shikamaru stared down at her.

"I don't want to kill you. It wouldn't help me." Shikamaru said with a small frown. Temari glared and walked toward him.

"What's your problem? First you don't try to hurt me..." She said trailing off.

"Was he important to you?" Shikamaru asked curtly. Temari blinked.

"Shikamaru? Yes...he was my best friend, we made a good team, and...I'll never get to tell that lazy crybaby that I..." She trailed off. Shikamaru sat down lazily. 

"That you what?" He asked again. _'She doesn't know it's me...but I hate hurting her...'_ She shook her head after a while, and sat down after a while.

"Nothing. Why are you so...unthreatening? Akatsuki are supposed to kill mercilessly. Why are you with them?" She asked, staring hard at him. He shook his head and shrugged.

"It was the right thing to do, you could say." He answered. She narrowed her eyes, but nodding a little bit. She started to stare off distantly, then blinked and got up.

"I'll go. But I'm not lying when I say I will see you again soon, Akatsuki." She said angrily. She took off quickly, not turning back. _'Is she nuts? Now she's going to go see me, which could be a REAL Akatsuki for all she knows, and...aghh, troublesome, troublesome! I'm so confused.'_ He thought angrily, holding his head.

"Shikamaru!" Came a voice. He turned around. There was Deidara, calling him back. He nodded curtly and ran over.

"You took them out?" Shikamaru asked. Deidara nodded with a grin.

"A few got away, turns out they weren't hunter-nin...they were some ANBU and a few Chuunin and Jounin."

"Chuunin and Jounin?" He asked, trying not to sound hoarse. _'Oh no...what if...'_

"I took out the two ANBU, but the famous copy-nin, a pink-haired healer, and a Byukagen user with long hair got away." He said, sounding disappointed. Shikamaru sighed with relief. He knew no one in the ANBU. So Kakashi, Sakura, and Neji had been on this mission too?

"Good. Let's go back." Shikamaru said, and they walked back, Shikamaru praying to god that no one else close to him would be killed.

---

Temari was laying down on a bench in the market place, staring at the stars. It was nighttime, too late for anyone to be out. She closed her eyes slowly, feeling the hot tears burn her cheeks again. She hated feeling like this when she had been the tough girl, the one no one would ever beat or control. She was the best. She didn't need emotions, she didn't need to feel anything but victory.

But she knew that what she wanted to be was a perfect ninja, and that wasn't going to happen. Perfect ninjas were unfeeling shells of killers, and sometimes that doesn't stay perfect for long. It didn't matter, though; All Temari wanted was to stop thinking about _him_.

He was the one that had led her around, defended her, had been a friend to her when she scared everyone else. And now he was dead, and there had been so much more that she had wanted to tell him...

She had wanted to thank him for letting her win in Shougi that one time, the only time he had let anyone win. She had wanted to thank him for paying for countless lunches before meetings, and she wanted to thank him for taking her to said meetings. She had wanted to thank him for saving him from that kunai headed straight for her before he was lost.

Most of all, although maybe she didn't know it yet, she wanted to thank him for loving her too.

**A/N: **Yay! THANK YOU TO YOU AWESOME READERS! You all rock so hard If you have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear 'em! Much love!


	6. Strangers or Friends?

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 6: Strangers or Friends?

The tears fell down the smooth rock as she through her hands around it, sobbing freely. Ino and Sakura were there with her. The black creases of her dress shook in the wind, and soon rain was pouring down from the darkened sky. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen the clouds—they seemed a distant memory now.

Sakura's hand softly touched her shoulder. "I need...to...be...s-strong." Temari said, clenching her fists and looking down, her knees bent underneath her. "But...how could they?" Temari said, her hand wavering toward the monument.

The names on the rock glared back at her, but one more than others.

_Shikamaru Nara. _

The name on the rock glared back at her.

It had been two months, maybe even more, since the day she had heard from that strange Akatsuki that Shikamaru had been killed. She had told no one—only stayed in her room and refused to leave tearfully. Everyone was worried, and Gaara even sent messages asking if she was alright (obviously Tsunade told him about Shikamaru). But it had been decided that there was no more to do, and that Shikamaru should have a proper place in Konoha's history.

His funeral was that day—no body had been found, but a service was being held. The Jounin teachers, especially Asuma, had been quiet and reserved, obviously mourning their lost student and friend.

But as much as Temari was staring at the rock intently, she could not believe he was dead.

Ever since she had been told it, her heart had told her that he was still there, somewhere, but she believed it was wishful thinking.

Sakura frowned. Ino's face was stained red, tears still falling.

"It's okay, Temari. If shinobi didn't feel...they would not feel courage or determination. They would wither away, dead inside." Sakura said. They were in their black dresses, heading to the funeral. The moment Temari had seen the rock, she had burst out crying.

"But...he..." She said, lost for words. _'What was he to me? He was a friend...but so much more...Get a hold of yourself! You don't...like...SHIKAMARU?! Pshaw. Crazy talk. He's just an idiot, remember the Chuunin exams!'_

**Flashback**

"I lose. I give up." He said with a hint of a yawn. Temari gaped. _'What's up with this guy? Is he crazy? He had me. Even I can admit that. This guy...'_

"What?" She gasped. He looked at her, obviously bored.

"I thought of about 200 possible moves...but time's up." He said with a sigh. "It's too troublesome to do more." He said with a small shrug, his hands in the air. The examiner smirked.

"Winner: Temari." He said. The guy released the shadow, letting it crawl back to him. Suddenly the blonde kid jumped down and started bombarding him with insults. She still stared at him in shock, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He looked extremely bored with what the blonde kid was saying, and sent her a sidelong glance. Catching her eye, he smiled slightly, not that smirk he had had in the exams. She could feel red coming to her face and just turned away to leave.

"What's with that guy?" Kankuro asked. "No offense, but he totally had you!" He exclaimed. Temari shrugged, looking at the ground as they walk.

"I guess he's just stupid." She said with a shrug. He smirked at her.

"Or maybe he _liked_ you and let you win!" Kankuro teased, wagging a finger in front of her face. She growled, her face growing a deep shade of red.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE SUCH AN INSOLENT MAN!" Temari cried, giving him a fierce look. He backed off, hands up.

"Whatever."

**End Flashback**

But now that she thought about it...Shikamaru had a lot of chakra and could hold shadows for several minutes before running out of chakra. _'Did he really let me win? But...he's a mystery.'_ She thought, shaking her head. Ino held out a hand to help her up and she took it gladly. She stared up at the sky, the rain falling fast, covering her tears.

"Alright. Let's go." She said, following them in silence to the funeral.

---

Shikamaru scowled slightly under his hat. Deidara stared at him, the leaves crunching beneath them as they ran through the forest.

"You alright, un?" Deidara asked. Shikamaru nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Yeah. I guess. So we're going to take out the commander of the ANBU?" Shikamaru said, his eyes lost in the wavering trees of the forest. The rain poured down on them. Deidara nodded.

"Yes, Shikamaru no Danna. And to get away without them seeing you, so just stick to ninjutsu and kunai, un." Deidara said. That was right. They didn't want anyone to see his shadows. Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright. We'll assess the situation further when we see what kind of day Konoha is having." He said, the silver of the line across his forehead protector glinting.

---

The service began slowly. Too many people were crying to count. Asuma, all of the rookies, the Nara Clan, herself. Even Tsunade cried a small bit. His team was the one who looked the most pained though, beside her. Ino was staring at the ground being perfectly quiet, and Chouji hadn't eaten all of that day. Asuma was being comforted by Kurenai, who had a hand on his shoulder. Sakura had a far-off look in her eyes. Soon everyone took a white rose and placed it on the tombstone that had a picture of Shikamaru taken on one of his Chuunin missions on it. Temari took hers, stepped up, closed her eyes, and set it down.

'_I know you're still there, somewhere, Shikamaru. And I'll find you...'_

---

Shikamaru stepped onto the mountain, staring down, the hat covering him from the rain. Deidara caught up to him a few minutes later.

"You okay, un?" Deidara asked again, cyan eyes boring into his hat. Shikamaru nodded again, narrowing his eyes at the grassy plains beneath their lookout on the mountain. A great blur of black was moving across the fields in one spot. Suddenly Shikamaru saw that it was the cemetery—the area for the fallen shinobi's services. His eyes widened. Everyone seemed to be there, save a few in the marketplace.

"We attack straight on." Shikamaru said hoarsely, knowing the decision was correct, but not exactly the right thing to do. Deidara nodded, and began running down the hills, jumping on the occasional close by rooftop.

Soon they had a good view of the funeral from behind a building. His eyes widened as he stared at the people there. _'Asuma? Ino? Chouji? ...Temari? Who's is this? Did Deidara kill someone that I knew?'_ He thought, suddenly frightened. The rain started falling harder, although no clouds were seen in the sky. Everything looked grey. Suddenly Shikamaru shifted to get a better position of the coffin, and looked into a picture of the dead to...

See himself, smirking back.

---

Temari watched as the rest of the people walked up tearfully. His father was staring off, eyes glazed over as his wife clutched his arm sobbing. Tsunade sighed, laying a white rose down. Her hands found each other as angry tears filled her vision. _'Shikamaru...you promised me you'd never die. That you were too lazy, that no one would care to kill a useless fool. I thought you were a genius. I thought you were always supposed to be right.'_

---

Shikamaru clenched his hands together into fists, red seeping into his face. Deidara stared at him, shocked.

"Shikamaru no Danna...this is...your funeral, un!" He said, gaping.

"Of course it is! It was too troublesome to remember me, I'm sure." He snarled, his anger fueling him to be very much unlike his old self.

"We can attack when this is over...Shikamaru no Danna, un..." Deidara said, suddenly frightened of Shikamaru's sudden change of personality. Shikamaru gave him a cold look that could be seen beneath his hat.

"Oh no. We'll just have to be so troublesome as to crash their party." He said with a genuine smirk. He threw a kunai, landing straight in the center of the photograph of himself.

The glass cracked and pieces shattered, hitting the rain-beaten ground. Gasps were heard all around, and soon the attention was turned on the two, who had stepped out of hiding nonchalantly.

Temari's eyes widened as she recognized the strange Akatsuki who had done her no harm before. Deidara snickered.

"We hate to interrupt, but we have some unfinished business...un." He said, smirking. Shikamaru just stood, feeling eyes plastered on him, eyes wide. _'Damn, there are too many! What the hell were we thinking? I'm smarter than this...wait...'_ Shikamaru thought, a plan forming. He smirked. Suddenly Tsunade walked up, getting ready to strike.

"You seriously think you can defeat Konoha with just the two of you?" She said, glaring furiously. Neji walked up.

"I used my Byukagen. They're alone." He said, obviously underestimating them. Suddenly Deidara spread his hands out, the mouths on his hands smiling with hunger.

"Kibaku Nendo!" He said curtly, clay molding together with his chakra. Shikamaru stood there. Suddenly ANBU began to bombard them with attacks.

"Katsu!" Deidara hollered, an explosion starting from the clay.

It was a huge blur of grey and chakra. Shikamaru stepped back, bringing kunai to his hands, blocking anyone who tried attacking him. Suddenly he found himself face to face with Temari. He stared to the side of him, his glance flickering to the wounded body of Deidara, among other shinobi. He quickly shifted his position so a kunai was at her throat. Other shinobi didn't notice him, for they were too busy paying attention to Deidara.

"We'll leave if you distract them from my partner." Shikamaru hissed. He felt Temari tremble underneath him.

"That doesn't seem like a fair trade, Akatsuki." She said, shaking harder. He narrowed his eyes.

"You want to know about the Nara boy. I'll meet you in the forest." He said. Suddenly she stopped shaking. She was listening. "What if I told you he's not dead." He continued. She gasped.

"No." She said. "You're lying, you're a lying Akatsuki! You're evil! You've betrayed all your life." She stated.

"He's still alive. Think about it." He said, releasing her. Temari sighed, and turned to the others.

"THE OTHER ONE GOT AWAY! HE'S HEADED THAT WAY!" She hollered in a desperate voice. All of the disorganized shinobi left Deidara and scattered to where Temari pointed to. Shikamaru walked over and picked up his fallen partner, hauling him over his shoulder. Temari stared after him, afraid and confused.

"Tomorrow. Sundown." Was all he said, not looking back once.

'_This guy...is he a stranger...or...a friend?'_

**A/N:** Thanks again!  
Kibaku Nendo – Exploding Clay (Deidara's technique)

Katsu – Said to make clay explode (Deidara's technique)


	7. Nobody's Home

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 7: Nobody's Home

Temari stood in the darkness, staring at the window as if she expected someone, anything to console her. The words of the Akatsuki were burned in her mind, and as much as she didn't want to believe it, that he was lying, using her, she believed every word. And that's what was killing her.

No one came to see her. Everyone had left the funeral as if it was forgotten after the attack. _'This was the way of the ninja, wasn't it? All of us. Our nindo. The top priority is to meet danger head on.'_ She thought bitterly. She glanced at the window, trying to keep herself from going into the forest, after an Akatsuki who could easily kill her, but for some reason wouldn't. _'What happened to me? I was the toughest, people were frightened to see my face! And now they pity me...it's pathetic!'_ She thought, falling to her knees. hands on her head. She sobbed freely. _'Screw emotional training. Sakura was right. Ninjas have to have emotions...but...what do I feel for Shikamaru?'_

She was out the door in minutes.

---

Shikamaru walked into the main hallway, where the Akatsuki were sitting around, talking about plans, or just plain talking. It was like they bore no guilt...how could they live like that? He cleared his throat. The Leader looked up.

"Shikamaru?" He said, not much of a question at all.

"I have plans for an elaborate trap to catch trespassers." He said, waving a booklet in front of them. "It will take weeks to set up, but I wish for permission to leave the grounds to set them up." He said plainly. _'I've gotten myself into something troublesome again...what's new?'_ The Leader smirked, a triumphant gesture. Shikamaru fought the urge to scowl more than he already was.

"I see you've finally seen where you truly belong. Of course you may. You wouldn't dare leave us, I'm sure. _I trust you_." He said, emphasizing the last words. Shikamaru walked out silently.

'_I don't know where I belong...I may be a genius, but for once I have no idea...'_

---

Temari felt the loneliness tug at her heart as she walked, as if all her strength had fallen away. Suddenly she stopped. She brought up her arms, pulling on one of her ponytails. She tugged out all four hairbands, falling her short hair fall in front of her face. _'I really have changed since he left...'_ She thought, with a bitter laugh. She stood against a tree, then hesitated. She took out a kunai, hiding it behind her back, just in case.

'_Trust is a sensitive subject for me right now...'_

---

Shikamaru walked aimlessly around the forest, his hat protecting him from the sun's glare. Suddenly he spotted someone. He squinted. _'Is that...Temari?!'_

All her ponytails were gone. Her blond hair fell shortly to her shoulders in jagged strands. She looked more reserved than usually, and even more beautiful. _'Wait...did I just think that?'_ Shikamaru flinched. _'How troublesome...'_ He arrived, standing a few feet away from her. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You." Was all she said, expressionless. He wanted to look away, to make sure she didn't see the sadness clear on his face.

"You didn't think I would leave you, did you?" He said, his voice suddenly hoarse. She looked at him strangely. She didn't dare ask if he was alright...enemies didn't care for each other. But somehow she felt for this guy, like he had lost something also...

"No. Never." She murmured suddenly, staring him straight in the face. "Tell me about Shikamaru." She said. He looked at her, suddenly letting out a bitter laugh.

"You might want to hide your kunai in a more concealed place than your back, Kunoichi." He said. She bit her lip, slowly letting it drop to the ground. He raised an eyebrow from inside his hat.

"I didn't mean let your guard down. You used to be stronger than this." He stated. She glared.

"Maybe you could explain how you know me so well? Are you a stalker or something?" She said with a small scowl. He smirked a little bit.

"Not quite." He said, sitting down, leaning against a tree. Her eyes followed him.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" She muttered, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Fine. He's alive." He said curtly. Temari glared.

"You shouldn't mess with me, Akatsuki. I want to know what you did with him!" She said fiercely. He yawned slightly, trying not to let himself show the deep sadness and guilt he bore. _'I can't face her anymore...I made her like this...this whole troublesome deal...I made her broken...'_

"He's alive. I won't tell you where, or how. I'll tell you that he misses you. And that he doesn't want you to come after him." He said hoarsely again. Temari looked at him, worry showing on her face.

"He...misses me?" She asked quietly, tears starting to fall down her face. _'I made her cry? Temari...the one who watched me easily as I cried in the hospital...is letting herself cry over me? Damnit, I was a horrible partner...friend...'_

"Yeah. He says it's troublesome...but he wants you to go back to your normal self." He said quietly. She looked at him, hurt.

"Troublesome?" She asked. He stared at her.

"He also says you were worth the trouble. And he doesn't want you to get hurt." Shikamaru added. Then he stood up, and started to walk away. She ran over, and grabbed his arm, hard. _'Damn her and her strength...ugh, troublesome!'_

"Come back again." Was all she said, and she turned back, walking away. The kunai she had dropped lay on the ground as he headed back.

---

Shikamaru sat in his room, his head in his hands. What had he gotten himself into? A troublesome eternal battle of ethics, that's what.

Konoha had been his home, his village. He'd had friends there, a troublesome family. They might have been annoying, but it was no wonder they say you don't appreciate what you have until it's truly gone.

Temari. What had she been to him? A troublesome girl. Why had he given up in the Chuunin Exams? Maybe he didn't even know. Maybe it was because he thought someone like her deserved it more than a coward like him. Why had he spent the majority of his days laying in the fields with her next to him, scolding him for being a lazy pain in the ass? Because maybe, just maybe, cloud watching was better when you weren't alone. Why was she all he could think about now, before Konoha, before his life? He still didn't know. His fingers fumbled to get into his thinking position.

The Akatsuki. They had taken him against the little will he had, and had treated him with respect. They didn't deserve to be trustworthy, and yet they had made themselves so. They were tricky, guiltless, ruthless. They had killed, betrayed, and still laughed it off as if it were a game.

But maybe life was to them a game, as Shougi to him was real life. Maybe they had the right to have their own perspectives. Maybe they weren't what everyone thought they were. But the fact that could not be ignored was that they killed. And as much as it was the way of the shinobi to kill for good to prevail, their good was not THE good.

...Right?

---

Temari stared at the window again, sliding down against her wall to the wooden floor. The room seemed so empty. The loneliness was overshadowing her heart. _'Shadows...Shikamaru.'_ She sighed.

She was being stupid. He had been her friend when everyone was frightened of her, sure. He had confided in her his worst fears, his fear of hurting the people close to him, leading them to danger. And yet he had conquered them. Was he afraid, now? If he was in fact alive?

And did he really miss her? Say that she was _worth the trouble_? How did this Akatsuki know so much about him?

Maybe she was just sad because she felt lonely in somebody else's village. Maybe she just needed to get back to Suna. She didn't know. She was weak now...what was the point of anything?

Maybe she needed a mission. To get back on her own two feet again. She hadn't done anything useful in days, she was sure. She sighed slowly, her hair falling into her face.

She closed her eyes, letting the darkness take her away.

_It's where she lies, broken inside..._

**A/N:** So...sad...Sorry, I had to write this one, for the ethics part, you know? Because of the whole, we're the enemies of our own enemies, thing. And if you want to understand the last line at the chapter title, listen to 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne. It matched perfectly, so I was like, what the heck. Anyway, enjoy!


	8. Too Far Lost?

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 8: Too Far Lost?

"Ino and Chouji went to the memorial rock today. Ino broke down sobbing. Ino offered to go to lunch, but Chouji didn't want to. He hasn't eaten in days. Sakura hasn't slept much. Asuma stopped smoking. I've been the same as always." Temari told him slowly, staring at the sky. No clouds. A dismal gray haze, like it had been for months. Temari had her hair in the ponytails again, and was acting more like her old self.

Shikamaru nodded slightly. It was another one of their many meetings a week. It was always the same—she would lean against a tree farther away from him, and he would sit down as if it were no big deal.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you." Shikamaru murmured, staring at her blankly. She stared back, a small smirk on her face.

"You're an enemy. Do you expect me to trust you?" She asked, her face becoming more serious.

"I'm not your enemy." He said quietly, "And you shouldn't be scared of me. I won't hurt you." He said firmly. He wished she would sit next to him like they had when they would watch clouds. He would even feel better if she made fun of him, or chastised him. She glared.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? You're an Akatsuki." She said flatly. He shrugged. 'Is he...dissappointed?' Temari thought, trying to look under his hat for a hint of any emotion. Suddenly she walked over slowly, and sat next to him. She smirked, inches from his own face.

"How's that, Akatsuki?" She asked boldly, with a small smirk. He rolled his eyes. 'Troublesome woman. She never ceases to amaze me.'

Suddenly Shikamaru heard a voice. 'Deidara. Damn! Oh man, troublesome!' He got up quickly.

"Leave!" He whispered, pushing her away. She glared.

"Idiot." She murmured, starting to start off running. Suddenly she tripped on a root of a tree.

That's when it happened. Her whole body froze for a millisecond, or less. Then suddenly she was able to find her footing again. She stared at the ground.

She swore she saw a shadow slinking across the forest floor, but maybe it was her imagination...

"Shikamaru no Danna!" Deidara called out. He caught up to him easily. "Zetsu's been attacked. We need to know if you have healing jutsu, un." He said. Shikamaru stared after Temari, then shook his head, blinking.

"No. I don't." He murmured. 'Please..don't let her know I used Kagemane no Jutsu to keep her from tripping...'

---

Temari stepped into the resteraunt, and sat herself at the counter. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Sakura and TenTen. They looked slightly saddened, but smiled anyway.

"Temari! It's good to see you out." Sakura said, sitting down next to her. TenTen sat down on her other side. Temari faked a smile.

"Yeah." She said, her mind on other things.

"We haven't seen you much!" TenTen said, looking concerned. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, urging her to say more.

"Uh huh." Temari answered. She quickly ordered food to go. Sakura looked at her, slightly worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Temari nodded.

"It's fine." She answered, and left.

---

Shikamaru waited at the same place they had met every other day for months, waiting for her. Suddenly she walked up, and immediately sat next to him. He looked at her in surprise.

"You're not scared of me." Was all he said. She stared at him.

"Who are you." She asked, getting straight to the point. He shrugged slightly.  
"I'm an Akatsuki." He answered bitterly. "I'm a betrayer, a killer, a coward." He said, staring straight ahead. She frowned.

"You're more than that." She replied.

"Not really." He said with a tired sigh.

"You seem like you don't care much for your life."

"Not anymore." He answered, even more bitterly. "I had a life once. I had important people in my life. I had Konoha, as you know. But things change."

"Why don't you leave." She asked. He sighed again, putting his arms behind his head.

"I can't." He said softly.

"Of course you can, you idiot." She hissed. "I know for a fact that you're the worst Akatsuki there is. So just give up already!" She said. 'Why am I trying to urge him to leave? Ugh, stop the confusion!' She thought, shaking her head. He sighed.

"It's too...troublesome." He said, adding the last word so softly that she couldn't hear it.

Suddenly Temari laid back against the tree, and closed her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

Shikamaru stared at her after she hadn't talked for a few moments. He was surprised to see her on his shoulder, asleep. His eyes widened, and he blushed slightly under his hat. He looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry...Temari." He said quietly, and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. He looked up at the sky. Bleak, just like his life felt at the moment. On an impulse, he threw off his Akatsuki robe and put it around her, resting the hat on her head. No one would harm her if she was hidden.

The moment he walked into the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Lose your robe?"

"For your information, it was caught on one of the traps, and torn to pieces." Suddenly he flung around, after muttering his jutsu under his breath. Itachi was caught in his shadow. He looked infuriated. Shikamaru smirked, and walked towards him, a cold glare showing clearly in his eyes. "It's troublesome when you can't use your own will, isn't it? You can't be free. So you have to get used to it." He said, strangely calm. Itachi looked unperturbed, but his eyes flickered something so quickly that only Shikamaru saw. Fear. Suddenly Kisame and the others walked in, eyes wide as they watched.

"You no longer lack hatred." Itachi said smoothly. "Although it may be hatred for the wrong cause." Shikamaru smirked.

"Troublesome...isn't it?" He said, and easily let Itachi go. He turned his back and walked to his room. The Leader smiled.

"Whoa...un..." Deidara breathed. There lay words unsaid between the Akatsuki. 'We better not mess with him...'

---

Temari's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched, the robe rolling off of her. Her eyes widened and she glanced around. 'Damnit...what am I doing here? With an Akatsuki robe...hat...did he show himself?! DAMN! I could've seen who he was!' She stood up, staring down at the robes. She picked them up, did a double take, and ran off.

---

Temari waited by the tree, many days later. 'I need answers...and this time...they will come.' She thought, narrowing her eyes as she saw the Akatsuki walk over. The minute he sat, she withdrew her fan.

"Tell me who you are...or I attack!" She hissed, spreading her feet apart farther so that she had a better fighting stance. Dust flew up from her opened fan. The Akatsuki yawned. His eyes stared up at her threw the opening in his hat. His dark hair fell into his face.

"You wouldn't do such a thing...Kunoichi." He said lazily. She smirked coldly, then made quick hand seals. She disappeared in a flurry of dust. Shikamaru gaped, and got up, unprepared for attack.

Temari appeared behind him, and kicked him against a tree, pinning her fan across his chest, keeping him between the fan and the tree. She looked down at him with a menacing smile.

"Now to reveal who you are...I should have done this much earlier." She growled, lifting her hand up. Shikamaru's heart turned cold, and his eyes narrowed.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" He cried out loudly.

Temari's spine turned cold with fear, and she did a double take. Suddenly her whole body stopped. She struggled to move, but could not. Shikamaru stepped forward, and made her step back. Then he stared her in the face. With a flourish of movement, he took off his hat, throwing it to the ground. His eyes followed her coldly.

"Troublesome woman. You should have stayed away." He mumbled. She stared at him, overcome with emotion.

"Shi...Shikamaru?!" She said hoarsely, staring at him closely. He kept glaring. His hair fell into his face and spiked at the ends. His eyes had gained a menacing glint. "What..."

He laughed bitterly, making her wince. "You see me now, Temari. I'm surprised you didn't know all along. Troublesome as it is...this is my place." He said a little angrily. He started walking away, making her stay in the same place.

"You lied to me...I cared about you, and all this time you went with the Akatsuki! You betrayed everyone...me...yourself!" She yelped, tears burning her cheeks. He turned away.

"It was out of my control...if I leave...it's too troublesome, Temari!" He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"What...they captured you. You can escape now!" She hissed, realizations dawning on her. 'Shikamaru...what happened?'

"It's not that easy. I'm too far lost to be saved." He said, then slowly turned around.

"Tell them to save me all you want...but next time we meet...it will be as enemies." He said, and walked away.

She was only released from the shadows when she could see him no longer, a powerful longing telling her that he was still the same—her mind telling her that it was true.

'Next time we meet...it will be as enemies.'

**A/N:** DUNDUNDUN. Has Shika changed? o.O Better find out More soon!


	9. Six Months

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 9: Six Months

Six months.

It had been six months since she had found about about him.

Shikamaru: feared and respected member of the Akatsuki, an S-class missing-nin. But no one knew that—she had told no one that he was still alive. She became unsocial—she cast others out, training to become stronger.

Temari realized now with a bitter laugh that this was why she had become strong at all—the pain of Gaara, her mother's death, and now Shikamaru...it drove her to be a better kunoichi, to be emotionless. She became harder, still happy-go-lucky and carefree, but more serious.

She had been put on missions with the other Chuunin when they needed her. She became a Jounin quickly. She became a weapon, a kunoichi with a stone heart and a perfect analyzer. She was said to be the new Shikamaru...although the words left unsaid were that she could never have his IQ of 200 and his caring towards his team. She couldn't live up to him. And she didn't want to.

---

"S-Shikamaru no Danna." A voice said quietly. "Not to be, ah, rude, but, do you have a plan?" Zetsu finished. He and Deidara stayed a ways behind the figure, clutching their weapons tightly. Deidara sent a piercing look at Zetsu, a 'what the hell are you doing?' type of look. Zetsu glowered. He was an Akatsuki! He shouldn't be afraid of this runt!

Shikamaru kept staring ahead with narrowed eyes. "Troublesome imbeciles. To be eager is to forget your mind. We're here for one reason, and to fulfill that goal, we must take the less troublesome route and be patient. Idiot." He scoffed, not looking back once.

Six months.

Did she hate him? Did Konoha know about him? But what did it matter...he had everything he needed, didn't he?

Partners, but not friends. They never took the loneliness away—but you learn to mold it into a shell. Isn't this what _shinobi_ were supposed to do?

He knew he missed her, although he hated to think it, admit it. He tried to keep his mind on the plan, but it always drifted to Konoha.

Does Chouji miss him?

Does Ino cry?

Does Asuma visit the memorial stone?

Does Temari care?

---

"Temari." Said a voice, a gentle knock at her door. She got up and opened the door slightly.

Sakura.

"What?" Temari asked, sounding bored. Sakura looked at her warily.

"Well, Tsunade has assigned us to a mission. Two Chuunin and a Jounin, that would be You, Ino, and I." She said. Temari looked at her, hesitating, then nodded.

"Be out in a minute." She said. She put on a low shirt made of netting, a pair of capris good for missions and scouting, and her Jounin vest. She hadn't been assigned a team yet, so she assisted on missions instead. She grabbed her fan and flung open the door, barely missing Sakura, who had sidestepped quickly.

"Sorry." Was all she said, although Sakura knew she didn't really mean it.

"Ino will meet us at the memorial rock. She went to..." Sakura looked away. Temari shrugged.

"You can talk about him. Frankly, I don't give a shit." She said curtly, with a menacing tone to it. Sakura looked at her, shocked.

"How can you say that, when months ago you too were sobbing on the rock, becoming weak?" Sakura said angrily, she raised a fist, became calm, and backed down. Temari glared at her.

Temari fingered her necklace casually. It hadn't come off, and she guessed maybe it should stay that way.

"Because weakness became an opponent. I defeated it."

---

Shikamaru squatted down, staring into the distance.

"We're taking down the next patrol, correct?" Zetsu said. Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"It will most likely be a team of Chuunins and one or more Jounin. I'll capture the Jounin in my Jutsu and you two will take care of the Chuunin. It will most likely be a team of three or four. We'll each battle our own way." He turned to them, a cold look in his eyes. "When they die, Zetsu, dispose of them well."

---

"So all we have to do is deliver this message?" Ino asked, holding a scroll between her two fingers. She tossed it into the air and caught it a few times, obviously bored. Sakura snatched it away from her furiously.

"Ino-pig! This is top secret information! What would we tell Tsunade-sama if you dropped it, or even ripped it!" Sakura cried. Temari glared at them.

"Your skills are lacking in the 'low key' department. Be quiet before enemies notice us." She said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Finemmmmforeheadgirl..." She mumbled, smirking at Sakura. Sakura's eyes shot open and she stomped her foot, causing the ground to crack into a fissure under her enormous strength. Temari turned around, furious.

"You idiots! Do you know what you've done? Now we'll be found for sure!" She growled. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Geeze, this is like, a D-rank mission. Chill Temari." She said, but looked over warily. Temari narrowed her eyes.

"You'll never become a Jounin with that attitude." She remarked.

"Maybe we don't want to be Jounin!" Ino said defiantly. Sakura put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Listen, Ino, Temari's right. She's above us. We should listen to her." She said, the voice of reason.

"Hmph." Was all Ino said. Temari didn't thank Sakura—she just kept walking.

---

The three Akatsuki's heads turned as they heard a tremendous cracking sound. Shikamaru sidestepped as he saw a fissure form underneath him. He narrowed his eyes, turning to his teammates.

"Sakura Haruno." Was all he said. They looked at him, puzzled. "Capable of tremendous strength and advanced medical jutsu. She's here." He said. _'Man, how troublesome...I don't want to fight people I know! This is way too out of hand...but the Genin Rookies...I can't let innocents die because of my selfishness, even if it is too troublesome...'_

---

Temari's footsteps became faster. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and fought to keep up, panting.

"What's wrong, Temari?" She said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"It must be that time of the month." She snickered. Temari turned to her, cold eyes beading into Ino's.

"Like you've had your own, stupid girl." Was all she said, with a ferocious sneer and a triumphant smirk. Sakura sighed.

"Temari is a Jounin, Ino-pig! Do you want Tsunade-sama to demote us?" She said, eyes blazing. Ino rolled her eyes, glaring, but kept quiet. Temari smirked to herself triumphantly, turning to give them a sidelong glance.

"The faster we get this done, the faster we get back. The faster we get back, the faster life goes by. The faster life goes by, the faster happiness comes." Temari said curtly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes we should be grateful for the slower things come." Sakura pointed out. Ino nodded slightly.

"Like love. If it comes slower, it's more enjoyable!" She said, nudging Sakura, who rolled her eyes, a slight blush creeping onto her face. Temari clenched her fists, not wanting to look at the girls behind her. She kept her gaze ahead.

"Love is just an obstacle in a kunoichi's path."

---

Shikamaru stopped, staring at his surroundings. Zetsu scowled. Again?, he mouthed to Deidara, who nodded slightly.

"They're close." Shikamaru replied, as if reading their minds. They snapped their mouths shut and gazed at him, ready for a plan. Shikamaru's finger lined a small crack in the earth. "This fission was created as an aftermath of a troublesome quake, most likely Sakura Haruno. From the cracks, you can see it was made a few minutes ago, and judging by the sister cracks that fork off," He stopped, brushing his hands off on his robe, and tilting his hat down, "They are behind that tree." He said, pointing offhandedly to a tree a ways down the forest.

True to Shikamaru's words, Sakura, Ino, and Temari passed through the tree, not seeing them. Deidara smirked.

"Shikamaru no Danna is smart, un." He said, smiling victoriously at Zetsu, who scowled.

Deidara took off, quickly followed by Zetsu, and lastly, Shikamaru. They jumped on three separate trees in front of the girls' paths. Shikamaru gaped as he saw Ino and Temari with Sakura. Three on three.

'_Temari...Ino...Sakura...I went on missions with all of them. They grew with me, trained with me. And now we're rivals. And death lingers in front of us, waiting. Troublesome women...always the women! Damn, they're my friends! Temari...I can't hurt her...'_ Shikamaru thought, blinking wildly.

It was too late to avoid. Deidara jumped in front of their paths, followed by Zetsu, and a half-hearted Shikamaru. The girls gasped, especially Temari. Ino ran back, Sakura stood her ground, looking frightened and off guard.

"What the hell?!" Ino squeaked. Then she hardened, smirking. "These guys have another thing coming if they think they can get away with fighting us!" She said, jabbing a thumb to her chest proudly. Sakura frowned, determined.

"Damnit Ino, these are Akatsuki! Not sparring buddies!" She barked, brining out a kunai with a flick of her wrist. Temari stared in shock at the figure behind Deidara and Zetsu.

'_Shikamaru...'_

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while. Here it is. What'll happen next? OOooohh...


	10. Internal Battles

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 10: Internal Battles

Temari's body felt as if it had been caught in the Kagemane no Jutsu, although she knew she hadn't. Sakura looked at her, expecting orders, hesitating just long enough for Deidara to kick her down. Her body skidded across the dirt. She got up, faultering once, twice, and wiped the blood off her face furiously. She held three kunai in her fingers on each hand and charged towards Deidara.

Ino smirked and brought out two shuriken. Zetsu looked her down, and smirking, walked towards her slowly. Ino narrowed her eyebrows and threw the shuriken. Zetsu caught them almost too easily, barely any movement involved.

Temari stood, her spine tingling, eyes pacing, processing. Ino against Zetsu, Sakura against Deidara. That left her with the hardest opponent of all.

Shikamaru stood a ways back, watching the fight. She peered under his hat from afar to see an unexpected expression. Pain.

Shikamaru stared on at Ino and Sakura with a slightly worried look, trying to look away. _'They're gonna kill them! Man, troublesome...I have to do something..but..they can destroy Konoha...man, what a drag!'_ Shikamaru's frustrated look was clear upon his partially covered face. Temari glared, smirking coldly.

"Well, isn't this familiar!" She smirked, speaking loudly. "A lazy idiot not wanting to fight. I'll have to make the first move again, won't I?!" She cried, bringing out her fan in a flourish. Shikamaru looked at her, mouth slightly agape, then stared around him. Deidara and Sakura were facing each other, Sakura bleeding profusely. Ino was hiding behind a bush, which Zetsu found easily. He didn't say a word—just prepared for impact. Suddenly he heard a voice giving out a gruff scream. Everyone turned.

Sakura's chakra flowed around her, and she manipulated it, sending it toward the ground.

In an instant, the ground erupted into a huge earthquake. Everyone was shot out in different directions, dust preventing them from finding each other.

Temari's hands flew to her face as her body flew through the air. She only felt her eyes open a few moments later, when no impact came. She looked around quizzically, only to see herself in the arms of an Akatsuki robe wearer.

Shikamaru stared down at her, surprised at his own actions. _'What the hell am I doing? She could kill me, troublesome woman...'_ His arms held her back and waist slightly firmly.

He was even more surprised to see her eyes widen and a blush creep its way onto her face. It was the perfect moment...

WHAM!

Next thing he knew, Shikamaru was on the ground, his head next to a tiny crack that Sakura's earthquake had formed in the ground. Temari's fan was wielded, eyes flaming. She was quick—he had to give her that. He got up lazily, facing her.

"You could have at least thanked me for saving you. Again. Troublesome woman." He muttered. "The man always has to save the woman. And the woman always hits the man!" He grunted, taking off his hat to rub his now-bruised head. She kept her eyes locked on him.

"Still going on about that men and women crap. And never serious! You better fight me or your new friends will find you drowned in your own blood!" She snarled, fan rising higher. His eyes took on a more intelligent look as his fingers found his thinking place. She ran towards him, thwacking her fan on his hands. "This isn't a strategy battle, this is real combat, idiot!" She growled once again. He looked angry, but stayed calm.

"Kagemane no Jutsu." He said, his shadow creeping onto hers. She tried to flip backwards, but tripped on a small fissure, her body flinging backwards. The shadow caught her, and her body straightened rigidly. Shikamaru walked towards her, the shadow urging her to do the same. They were feet away. Shikamaru stared at her, seeming to hesitate.

"...I'm sorry." Was all he said. He looked at the ground, his eyes burning. _'Damn, not the tears! I'm such a troublesome idiot. Everyone's right. I'm not meant to be a shinobi. I'm a nobody.'_

"What?!" Temari said, looking at him, eyes narrowed. Her eyes locked onto his. His face darkened. His fists clenched and he looked at her surprisingly fiercely.

"Damnit, Temari! I know as well as you do that I can't fight you. I couldn't before, and I can't now." He said softly.

"Yes you can! You're an Akatsuki, for Kami's sake!" Temari hissed, trying to break free of the binds of the shadow.

"Stop saying that!" He said bitterly. "It's too troublesome! You would understand if I told you..." Hs said, looked down slightly, causing her to copy his movements.

"Then why don't you tell me." She said, sounding dejected. He closed his eyes.

"Blackmail is an art, a specialty for those who have the ability to craft it." He started. She listened intently, although the shadow didn't allow her to look at him. "For S-class criminals, it is as common as shinobi learning to mold chakra in the academy. But, as troublesome as it is, Akatsuki have mastered it. They've binded me into a web of tangled lies." He said softly. She listened still, not saying a word. He hesitated, then began again. "First, your life." He muttered. Her eyes widened. He tilted his head up, she did the same. He touched his neck, making her touch hers. The cool chain of the necklace grazed her fingertips.

"What?" She whispered, her spine turning cold.

"It's a justu-activated device, made in the village of rain. Used on criminals who are especially dangerous. A troublesome device—by the movement of hands, it can tighten, constricting the wearer. Fatal." He said softly. Her heart slowed. "They put it on you after they captured me. I pushed you down to miss the kunai. They put the necklace on you." He said hoarsely. She kept her hand on her neck, until his slowly lowered. _'He's caught in the web...just as he's said...Shikamaru...are you too far lost?'_ "But that's not all." He said bitterly. "A poison, strictly sand-made, was put into the Genin headbands for graduating Shinobi. Another flick of wrists, and they die. Don't you see where this will lead, Temari? Death of Genin by a sand poison, death of the sister of the new Kazekage—an all out war. Alliances will be made, countries will be weakened, defeated. Then the Akatsuki step in. They begin to further weaken the countries, until all that is left is them." Temari's heart turned cold.

"You're...saving them." She stated softly, eyes wide. Slowly, the shadow shrunk away from her body. He turned away."I saved no one. Especially you. After everything I've caused you to feel..." He said, choking back a bitter laugh. "I'm no better than them, an equal." She narrowed her eyes.

"You're a hero for what you've done. Any other shinobi would have killed themselves to save the trouble. But you...you've kept with them to save others." She said, realizing his words. She ran to him, tugging his arm hard. His head turned down to hers. He stared at her, then turned away, shrugging her off.

"I'm just a pawn in the game." He answered feebly.

---

Sakura got up, wiping the blood off her face. _'Damn, too much chakra. I need to train more.'_ She thought as she inspected the fissures around her. Suddenly a hand clutched her neck, hard. She gasped for air as she struggled to turn around.

Zetsu smiled. "Insolent girl." He muttered, narrowing his eyes and smirking. Suddenly he heard a yell.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Cried Ino, hands held up in his direction. It was too late to move. In an instant, he was shut out of his own mind. Ino's body fell limply to the ground. Sakura gasped.

Zetsu's eyes opened, and his body shuddered. "This is so wrong." Ino/Zetsu remarked. "I've never taken over a GUY'S body before." She said, biting his/her lower lip. She shook her head. "Anyway, I lost Deidara. I'm gonna knock this guy out, which will make my body switch back and we'll both be unconcious. I'm counting on you to take out Deidara and Temari to take out the other one." She said. 

"Wait, no, Ino!" Sakura protested, running to her. Zetsu's fist was raised, and it hit his face. He fell to the ground, and Ino's body pulsed as her mind switched back. Both lay unconcious. "Damnit!" Sakura cursed, looking around her, trying to get ready for an attack.

Deidara smirked from atop his clay bird, crossing his arms in a sure victory. Sakura's eyes widened as she tilted her head to look up, a shadow covering her path. Deidara grinned down at her evilly.

"Ready to fight, un?"

---

Temari looked at him sadly.

"I..." She coughed, straightened. "Well you're a man, get out of this mess!" She said, that fierce quality coming back to her again, shielding her from weakness. He looked at her lazily, but still not the same that he used to be, a comfortable laziness.

"Temari..." He said with a small sigh, shaking his head. "Don't tell anyone...it'll be too troublesome...we have to see what our partners are doing." He said.

"Partners?!" She said, furiously. "Are they your real friends, Shikamaru?! They captured you!" She cried. He looked at her desperately.

"I don't know right know, Temari! They respect me, they don't hurt me. They take away the loneliness...they aren't much different than us...man, this is too troublesome, I can't figure anything out!" He moaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes in thought. She looked at him with a small amount of pity. She had long felt that enemies were truly to be killed, but if she were in his position...would she feel the same way?

Would anyone?

---

Deidara smirked, flipping around to dodge the kunai she threw. "Katsu!" He hollered, exploding clay in front of her. She crossed her arms to shield her face, the clay's force pushing her against a tree. She blinked the dust out of her eyes, and got out more kunai. Her chakra was low because of the earthquakes she had made earlier, and she was getting tired. She looked around desperately. _'Temari, are you okay?!'_ Suddenly she looked up, to see Deidara above on the clay bird again. She gaped. _'He's fast..!'_ She thought, before he dive-bombed towards her. She flipped her hands in front of her face.

"KATSU!" He cried, ready to land the final blow. She gaped, then regained her composure, determined. She flipped her gloved wrists aside, and made a quick hand movement to mold chakra. Blue formed around her body. She looked up with a courageous smirk. Suddenly the ground began to crack, rocks sliding everything.

In seconds, the ground had pushed up to meet the exploding clay, resulting in a large crack, a strong force pushing the two back. Deidara fell onto a tree, limbs flinging off the ends of the branch, breathing shallowly, unconscious.

Sakura's body skidded back onto the ground, her arm cut and bleeding profusely, a pool of red dripping down her red shirt. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow and labored.

---

Temari and Shikamaru split ways, ready to help their partners. She glanced at him, only to see him looking at her. He adjusted his hat, looking away slowly. She looked down.

"I did miss you...when I thought you were dead...I, erm..." She stopped, shaking her head. "I'll get you out of here, you lazy crybaby. And when I do, I'll be winning in the saving and rescuing department!" She said, letting out a proud smirk. He gave her a sidelong smile.

"Thanks...Temari." He said, before they split ways.

---

Shikamaru leaned down over Zetsu's body. He lifted him up, grunting from the weight, and went to find Deidara.

Temari found Ino on the ground, slumped in a pile, blood drained from her pale face slightly, red dripping from her mouth. She picked her up, throwing her over one shoulder.

Shikamaru inspected Deidara's body, sighing. "At least no one's dead. I don't think I can deal with something that troublesome right now." He murmured, throwing his other partner over his shoulder. He glanced back to see Temari picking up Sakura, tying a rag around her bleeding arm. They nodded, smiled sadly at each other, and parted ways.

_'I'll find a way, Shikamaru. You better count on it, you lazy crybaby.'_

**A/N:** Thank you for the AWESOME reviews. I love your comments, and I'm really glad you like it. And I'll try to stop the cliffhangers...maybe. Just kidding! Thanks again!


	11. Exposed

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 11: Exposed

Temari sat in the hospital room, hair falling into her face, her fingers twiddling, brushing against each other.

Here she was, in the same position he had been, feeling the same thing he had when his friends were hurt. How could she have criticized him when she was in the same place? She felt tears trickle down her face. Would Ino and Sakura be all right?

Sure, they weren't quite that close to her, but their injuries showed her that since she was the leader, it was her fault. Maybe this was what had broken him down. Her tears made her vision blurry as she looked up.

There, she imagined Shikamaru, back in his Chuunin vest, hands in his pockets, staring at her.

"Man, troublesome woman. Did you ever have emotional training?" Hallucination Shikamaru asked.

Temari glared at the empty wall, shaking her head. "If you were here, you wouldn't ask me that. It isn't like you." She whispered to the wall.

Hallucination Shikamaru smiled, a slight red crossing his face. She remembered the look he gave her when he caught her. "This is why woman are so..." He said, repeating the lines he had said to her when she had left for Suna. Through her tears she smiled.

"I miss you." She said slowly. Suddenly the door to the hospital rooms opened. Out came the fifth hokage. She crushed back blonde bangs and sighed. Temari looked up at her hopefully. The hokage smiled back, relief pouring through her. Temari closed her eyes in happiness.

"Ino had a minor concussion, and a few scratches. She'll be okay in a few days. Sakura broke her arm. With enough medical jutsu, we were able to heal the cuts, though. She'll be okay in about two weeks." Tsunade said, with a truly relieved smile. "And you...?" She asked, sitting down by Temari. "Your enemies." This was the talk that she had been knowing would come. Temari stared her in the face.

"No idea." She said. She had practiced it, letting her stone face betray her panic. Tsunade looked at her a little cooler.

"Temari, please. You know the consequences for lying to the Hokage about matters of battle." She said, staring her back, hard. Temari's heart began to race.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her heart caught in her chest. Tsunade closed her eyes, fishing something out of her jacket. Her hand emerged from a pocket, and a blue piece of cloth was held out to Temari.

A forehead protector. Specifically, a blue one, with the sign for the village of the leaf on the metal. A long slash was cut through it. Temari turned it around in her hands. On the back was clear writing: Shikamaru Nara, and his clan symbol beside it. Tsunade sighed.

"His mother confirmed that she had written that on it to make sure he wouldn't lose it being stupid." She remarked, seeing Temari's indignant look. "You know what this means. And I think, a little more about what happened to him." Tsunade said, urging her on softly. Temari looked fiercely at her.

"You have to know he didn't do this himself!" She begged, standing up. Tsunade looked at her, disbelieving.

"Temari, please..."

"No!" She howled, stomping her foot. "He's being blackmailed! Check the Genin headbands! Please!" She said with a begging tone. Tsunade stared harder.

"Genin headbands?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Poison! And my necklace, it's a constrictor!" She said. Tsunade looked at her closely. "They're planning an all out war with Suna if he refuses, killing off smaller countries until they're the only ones left!" She said fiercely, eyes blazing. Tsunade frowned.

"It makes sense, but why not just do it? Why Shikamaru?" She said. Temari furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't know! It's what he told me." She whispered, then eyes widening as she realized her slip of tongue.

"You've seen him?!" Tsunade asked, eyes wide. Temari nodded.

"He was the third enemy. He didn't hurt anyone—it was his partners!" She explained. Tsunade smiled sadly.

"As much as it sounds reasonable, I can't confirm your words to the ANBU. But we know he's alive, so..." She cleared her throat. "Shikamaru is now an S-Class Missingnin." She said. Temari's eyes bulged.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelped. "That's crazy! He's not an enemy! We just need a search party, a rescue plan, a mission team—"

"Temari! You remember the first rule you learn in defense class." Tsunade snapped. Temari nodded.

"Enemy's talk distracts and confuses. Defend yourself, close your ears." Temari recited, then realizing Tsunade's point.

"No!" She said, disbelieving. "You don't believe Shikamaru isn't an enemy!" She cried. Tsunade sighed, brushing bangs out of her face.

"We don't know right now. All we can do is seek out the Akatsuki and perhaps, if he is willing, bring him back. But Temari, you know I can't let you go on this mission." Tsunade said, looking at her with a grimace. "You have disobeyed me, and kept important information from affairs which concern the ANBU, and not you. Withholding information is a high offense, but you should be happy to know I'll let you off. I have a different mission for you. Go to Suna. Relax, visit your brothers. Congratulate Gaara on becoming Kazekage."

"You can't do this!" Temari hissed, full of rage. Tsunade kept staring at her, too calmly.

"This is an order, Temari. A mission, if you will." She said. Temari's tears fell again before she could stop them.

"You can't keep me away!" She cried, before stomping out, running as fast as her tears fell. But maybe what Tsunade had told her wasn't the reason for her tears.

'You can't keep me away from him...'

Maybe it was her thoughts, which scared her the most.

---

"Nara." Said a muffled voice behind his door. Shikamaru got up from his bed and opened the cold door, the hinges creaking. There stood Hidan, glaring at him. Shikamaru had never liked Hidan, thinking him too proud and sometimes defiant. He was a formidable opponent, and if made an enemy, could ruin his chances to keep Konoha safe.

"Hn?" Was all Shikamaru managed, stretching. Hidan scowled, blatantly disgusted at his lazy behavior. Suddenly he sneered, showing pointed teeth.

"Sir Leader would like a word with you." He said, stepping aside. Shikamaru brushed coldly past him, into the main halls. There he stepped into the main room, a large room with a long table and many of the Akatsuki standing around, plotting, planning. Shikamaru stood feet away from the leader. He didn't look pleased, the shadows keeping him from seeing the rest of his expression of displeasure.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said sternly, a cold smirk working its way onto his face.

"A new mission?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "Tch, troublesome. What is it." He said. The Leader scowled.

"Oh no, it's not a mission." He replied, strangely calm. "It's a warning. Zetsu has told me that he saw you conversing with one of the opponents on the little patrol I took you to take care of, a certain blonde kunoichi with a large fan?" The leader said. Shikamaru's eyes shot open, cold shooting down his spine. The leader smirked wider. "Yes, I see you remember her. Listen, I am letting you off this time because you have been doing good work. A consequence is in order, though." In seconds the leader began to do quick hand motions. Chakra flowed to his hands, and in a second he parted them. Shikamaru looked on in horror.

"Wh-What did you do?!" Shikamaru asked, looking around. He saw Zetsu smirk at him, to which he narrowed his eyes. Deidara had a sullen look of surprise on his face, and quickly looked away from Shikamaru. Itachi stared, hiding a smirk, a cold look seeping into his Sharingan eyes.

"Her necklace has tightened. Two more uses of this jutsu, and she's dead. Heed the warnings if you want her to live. That is all." The Leader finished off coldly, turning to finish plans with Zetsu. Shikamaru clenched his fists and his eyes took on a strange fierceness, and soon he became calm and walked back to his room. He didn't know why he felt like he had done the worst thing he had ever done now, but it scared him slightly. Maybe he didn't want to stay here, with them, and she was the only one who knew, who could possibly save him. Maybe it was because she had always stood by him, ready to face any battle, ready to face it with him.

'I'd rather be lonely, in this troublesome place, then let them kill her. Always.'

Or maybe it was because he knew, if there would be another battle, if he survived, she would face it with him again, no matter what he had done or may do.

And that was what scared him the most.

---

Temari sat in her cold room, the red light of the setting sun flowing onto her face. A bag sat next to her, spare clothes tucked in tight.

Suddenly her neck felt pinched. Her hand automatically moved up to the pain. Her eyes widened as she felt the cool metal of the Akatsuki chain necklace right against her skin. Tightened. 'Shikamaru...are you alright?' She thought, her eyes opening. Suddenly she began to pack faster.

Tsunade couldn't stop her. At any cost was she going to save him, because suddenly her mind came to a horrible realization, something maybe she had know for a lone time.

Her hand touched the cool silk of something in the bottom drawer of her dresser. She looked down at the culprit of the soft texture. The corners of her mouth turned up rebelliously. She packed it in quickly.

'Shikamaru...you'll be glad to know that yes, I am the most troublesome girl you'll ever meet, but get used to it...because I'm gonna make myself worth the trouble.'

**A/N:** Lalala!! I'm done with this one, it's nearing the end, a few more chapters more. I'm going to make some epilogues and timeskips (maybe) so I'll make sure to give you a spoiler warning! Thanks for reading!


	12. That Look

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 12: That Look

It's hard to master that look.

That look that tries to say that everything's still the same between us, but it still shows a hint of distrust, no matter what you try to do to cover it.

Sakura has mastered that look.

Temari's pack suddenly felt heavy as she finished tying the straps on her fan tighter and turned to face them.

Sakura smiled that 'everything is fine' smile and Ino was trying, and failing miserably. Maybe it was because she hadn't had as much experience as Sakura had. Pain makes it easier to mold that look. If it was one thing Temari and Sakura now had in common, it was loss.

It was also the thing that was, at this second, tearing them apart. There had become a barrier between them, built by the darkest kind of deceit—betrayel.

She had lied to them all along. But while they felt loss, she had the pain of knowing that he was alive, that he was feeling the same pain as she did. Why didn't they understand that this was what hurt even more than the loss they felt?

But that was just it—they didn't understand. Maybe they were stupid, maybe they didn't need to understand, to lie to themselves, that everything was just fine, and that it didn't matter.

_A ninja's life is hard._

This is the first thing her mother told her when she was just two, and she told her that she wanted to be a ninja, and she wanted to defend her country.

_It takes skill._

Her mother told her this when she received her fan a few months later. Temari had grinned that toothless grin of a child, and had told her that she had that hands down.

_Emotions are cast away, and with that, your nindo is born._

Temari had been told this when she was three, when her mother became pregnant with Gaara. Temari had blinked, and not understanding, laughed. That's easy too, she had said, I will do anything to become strong. Her mother had frowned, a hint of pain in her eyes, and then smiled the same look that Sakura had smiled at now.

Temari forced herself a try at that look, although her eyes wouldn't go along with it.

Suddenly Ino smiled that smile, and closed her eyes, perfecting the look. Temari blinked. She was hiding it, the anger she was feeling. Ino could have quite a temper. Temari was surprised that she was keeping her own emotions under control.

Temari dropped the look, letting the fakeness fall away, and letting the pain drift back into her. Sakura blinked, but kept the look.

No one said anything for a short while that felt like forever.

"Take...care, Temari-san." Sakura said finally. No emotion hinted at her voice. She was trying to be forgiving, but Temari knew she didn't deserve it. _'Temari-san, now, then? No Temari?'_ Temari thought with a silent snicker. What pain opened a chasm between the once-friends.

"You don't mean that, Sakura-san." Temari said in an almost amused voice. Sakura and Ino looked taken aback, then smiled that sad smile.

"You're right. I don't think I do." Sakura answered. Temari nodded, then turned to leave, with not a word more.

Sakura and Ino watched as their lost friend trudged into the forest.

Temari's steps crunched leaves as she followed the road out of Konoha. She gave into the urge to look up at the sky, hoping that maybe, today, there would be a hint of happiness in the sky's realm.

No clouds.

An utterly cloudless sky.

Just as it had been for the last months, the whole year that he had been gone. She could swear that no clouds had entered that sky. Only that gray haze, that sad overcast feeling that came with it.

And, somehow, Temari knew that it would stay that way.

Unless she acted upon an impulse.

---

"Get out here, you piece of shit! We're having a briefing. Kakuzu's gone God damn psychopathic again on the bounties we lost. Seriously, I swear to God—" Came a thoroughly disgusted voice. Shikamaru opened the door wordlessly before he could finish his tirade. Hidan just scowled. "Anyway, they need you to be the unbiased speaker or some dumbass job like that." Hidan said, waving his arm in the air, obviously frustrated.

Shikamaru had never liked Hidan, he was ignorant and cocky, but now, he seemed to hate him even more. He brushed past him, pushing him into the door, causing Hidan to fall to the ground clumsily, caught off guard.

Hidan didn't spend any time thinking of what his colorful language his tirade would consist of this time.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! You—you're gonna go to hell for this, you Goddamn bastard! Making a damn fool out of me...!" Hidan yelped, getting up, raising his sword. His eyes were glinting a frightening red.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru muttered, not even looking at Hidan. Hidan was caught like a fly in a trap. Shikamaru put his hand over his mouth, forcing Hidan to do the same. Then he lifted it off, and spoke.

"As much as I would genuinely love to kill you, you're immortal. And you're not even worth my time, troublesome effort, and chakra." Shikamaru hissed. He let his shadow slink away, letting Hidan stand there, slightly perturbed and utterly quiet.

After Shikamaru walked away, all Hidan could think about was how he was going to kill that son of a bitch one of these days.

Shikamaru entered the room where everyone was gathered, and took a seat slowly. Hidan soon came in moments after, glaring daggers at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked unfazed. The Leader cleared his throat.

"As Kakuzu has noticed, our bounties have been low this month. For attacks, we need weaponry. For weaponry, we need money. To dominate villages, we need money. Shikamaru—do you have any ideas?" The Leader said, with a silent smirk. Everyone turned to him.

It was that ruthless kind of strategy, deception, that the Leader was using. Against him.

He was trying to make Shikamaru say he wanted nothing to do with this, to try to gain his respect in an overly confident manner.

He tried neither, not even having to go into his thinking pose.

"I think you should ask Kakuzu-senpai to handle these things. He knows this area well." He said coolly. Everyone blinked in disbelief, except for the Leader, who let out a small scowl.

"Very well. Kakuzu?" The Leader said. Their attention was easily diverted from Shikamaru back to Kakuzu. Shikamaru smiled. It was almost too easy to counter the Leader's attacks.

---

That night, Shikamaru lay on his bed, thinking.

The world had become cold since he had joined the Akatsuki. Seeing death, over and over again...he almost wished he could crawl up and just stop breathing, be free of the unending feeling of loss and pain.

But he would not let his village be destroyed. He would not let Temari get hurt.

Temari...

He knew that he had changed, he knew that maybe he had truly become an Akatsuki, and that maybe if he had the chance, he would not stay a shinobi.

As much as he wanted to deny it, Shikamaru knew that after this year, this year that seemed so short and yet so very long, he considered the Akatsuki his village now.

But Temari...

Temari was the only thing that he knew he couldn't leave behind, the one thing that reminded him that his team was waiting, his family was there.

He really had to thank her this time.

Had his feelings for her changed too? He sighed, thrusting his arms behind his head. Another thing about the robe—he missed having pockets for his hands. No matter.

Let's see: She was always with him, when heading to meetings, when they just needed to be alone, but still have company, that feeling you have when you need someone there. She was by far the fiercest woman and most troublesome person he had ever met.

What had really happened in the Chuunin Exams? Why had he given up, when he could've proven himself to everyone in that arena? He could have become the next Sasuke, hands down. But why had he given up?

**Flashback**

She seemed by far too excited for this.

"If he's not going to make the first move, I will!" She cried, and charged toward him like a beserker. With an exasperated sigh, he made a quick move backwards holding kunai.

With a flourish her fan was swept behind her, revealing her smirk, then the disbelieving gasps from the audience as he stood lazily against the wall, a smug look on his face.

Within half an hour, he had caught her. An intricate plan, a series of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the crowd at his tactics. They were on the edge of their seats. They were waiting. Waiting for the new Sasuke, waiting for the bigshot they could brag about.

He knew this, but it was that look in her eyes.

He had faced her, walked, making her do the same. She was fighting the Kagemane no Jutsu, he could feel it, she wouldn't just give it all up.

She was afraid of failure.

It was the one thing he could tell from just seeing her caught in the jutsu. She was concentrated.

She really wanted this.

Letting her fail, seeing the pain at being weak in her eyes, he couldn't take that away from her. He sighed deeply, then opened his eyes.

"I lose. I give up." He said. Everyone gasped. He swore he heard a few people fall forward from their seats. The girl blinked, shock clouding her face, then...relief?

Was she...grateful?

That look soon turned to triumph. He let the shadow slink away, and turned away as if nothing had happened. It's not like he had cared either way. Naruto then began berating him for his stupid move of giving it all up. He was stupid, he was lazy. How wrong he was.

Suddenly, he realized she was looking at him closely. He gave her a sheepish smile, and turned back to Naruto, but not before noticing the soft blush tainting her face.

He was glad. He liked being lazy, she obviously liked to win.

That was why he did it.

...Right?

**End Flashback**

Suddenly his door opened. He squinted to see who it was.

Red eyes lighted the darkness ominously.

"Itachi." Shikamaru said, getting up. Itachi was dangerous, and it was better to be ready for an attack than not to be. Itachi narrowed his eyes. He had his hat on, and it made him look all the darker.

"Nara." He said slowly.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, just as smoothly. He had to keep his cool. Indeed it was what was keeping him alive in the Akatsuki.

"You lack—"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**


	13. By Your Side Again

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 13: By Your Side Again

---

_I hold it true, whate'er befall; _

_I feel it, when I sorrow most; _

_'Tis better to have loved and lost _

_Than never to have loved at all._

---

"—me." Itachi finished, pulling off his hat. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and backed away, confused and suddenly a little frightened.

In a second, Itachi made a quick hand movement, causing Shikamaru to take a battle position, but soon Itachi disappeared into a puff of smoke.

And there stood Temari, clad in Akatsuki robes, smirking at him.

His eyes deceived him, he was sure. He stepped back, blinking, then panicked.

"Show your true form!" He said cautiously, narrowing his eyes and raising his arms to fight. Temari scowled.

"Seriously, what a crybaby, through and through. It's me, dumbass!" She said, punching him in the shoulder. He blinked, then grinned sheepishly. Suddenly his face hardened, as if he just realized something dark and painful.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to get killed?!" He whispered fiercely. She stared up with a glare, looking genuinely taken aback.

"Aren't you going to thank me? Tsunade cast me away from efforts to save you, I come anyway, and you're not even acting grateful?" She said, looking up at him seriously, a glare entering her suddenly befuddled eyes. His face darkened, then he took on a look of surprise.

"They know?!" He asked, then shook his head. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter anymore. They're still safe. But you—You have to get out of here. Please. People will be killed, Temari! Can't you see that that if I make a single mistake, my whole village is gone?" He said, throwing his arms up in the air hopelessly.

"They'll find the headbands!" Temari hissed in a low voice. "But now, we need to get you out." She pulled on his Akatasuki robe, nudging him to follow. Suddenly he turned to her, his eyes bearing a strange, dark new look to them.

"What makes you think I want to go?" He said bitterly. "These people became my comrades while Konoha had a funeral for me instead of sending search parties." Shikamaru said harshly. "Temari, the circumstances of Konoha turning against me...my mind isn't made up yet." He said, shaking his head. She stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Are you telling me you want to be an S-class criminal, because your village didn't send search parties?!" Temari cried, fury flushing her face and gracing her eyes. He decided only to stand, fists lightly clenched, and stared at the shadows coloring the gray wall of the room. "Look, either you're having a midlife crisis, or your IQ just dropped to about 10." Temari said bitterly.

"I dislike the second choice. And this could be a midlife crisis. Ninjas only live to be about 30." Shikamaru said in a curt tone. Temari's face flushed, then she took on a softer face. 'Oh no. If that goddamned crybaby isn't going to come, I'll make him, one way or another...'

"If you don't come with me to sneak out, I swear I'll walk out there, reveal myself, and get myself and most likely your village killed." Temari said with a small smirk, an unreadable glint in her eyes.

Shikamaru looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Then he took on a troubled look.

"I'm in something troublesome again, aren't I." He stated, throwing her a look that said 'why me?'. Then he shook his head. 'If she came this far...man, she must be in a really troublesome mood to get me back, what am I thinking, to not take the risk? Even if it is way too troublesome for comfort?' Temari stared, waiting for an answer, leaning on her ever-ready fan. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Alright, but we're going to need a plan. Drill this into your head—I'm not repeating any of it again. If Tsunade-sama thinks that you're headed to Suna, we need to work fast—"

---

Tsunade sneezed, causing many of her un-signed papers to float to the floor, onto even more papers. This caused her bang her head noisily on the desk in frustration. Shizune looked at her disapprovingly.

"Maybe you should go relax for a little bit. I can finish some papers—"

"Hokage-sama!" The door was flung open, stopping Shizune mid-sentence. There stood Iruka, flushed and worried. In his right hand was a forehead protector. Tsunade looked up, dazed.

"Yes?" She asked drowsily. Iruka brought the headband forward, opening his mouth to speak.

"I was readying the Genin headbands to be given out, and one fell to the ground." He started. "Then the metal protector cracked and broke off, and something began seeping out of a hidden chamber." He said, flipping the metal off of the headband he was holding. Inside was a small net, holding a lethal dosage of poison. Tsunade blinked in shock, eyes widening.

"But that—" She said, getting up. She turned to Shizune.

"I need a team of ten to fifteen ANBU headed into the forest, now! Mission is to find Temari and retrieve Shikamaru Nara from the Akatsuki." She said forcefully.

"Hai." Shizune said, running off to alert the ANBU. Then Tsunade turned to a startled Iruka, her face full of guilt.

"I've made a horrible mistake." She said, sitting. Iruka nodded slightly, confused, and ran back to dispose of the headbands, keeping just one for inspection. Tsunade looked down at her papers, her face darkening. 'It is my job to trust allies and family, all of Konoha..I will never distrust any of my family again.'

---

"Are you sure this is going to work, crybaby?" Temari asked, slightly unsure of what he was telling her. Shikamaru nodded briskly, his fingers fumbling out of his thinking pose.

"If we do it right, we can plan it so Zetsu's alone in the medical hall and you can transform easily. Their chakra is drained from today's mission, so they won't be able to see through it. Just act like him, got it? No troublesome temper that could get us seen." Shikamaru said coolly, eying her. She gave him a small glare.

"I resent that. Alright—Transform!" Temari whispered, disappearing in a poof of smoke after a few quick hand seals. There stood, Zetsu, who grinned at Shikamaru.

"Let's go." Temari/Zetsu said. Shikamaru nodded, the gravity of the situation making him feel slightly ill.

Shikamaru led out into the hallway nonchalantly, Temari in Zetsu's body close behind. They passed the halls with no problems, until they came to the main entryway of the lair, where all the Akatsuki except for Zetsu, who was in the medical hall after an especially gruesome mission, were standing, talking of plans. The Leader glanced up.

"Zetsu? Shikamaru?" He asked, expecting them to answer as to where they were headed.

"We're going to pick up bounties in the Rain Village." Shikamaru lied smoothly, although in his head he was screaming for mercy, trying to perfect his speech. The Leader looked at him unfazed.

"Zetsu, your wounds are healed?" The Leader asked, staring hard at Temari/Zetsu. She smirked through his body.

"Of course."

"And you wish for Shikamaru to accompany you?" The Leader asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Shikamaru is a good boy." Temari/Zetsu added with a fierce grin. The Leader stared at him, then after a moment of pure tension, nodded.

"Mission granted. Be back by sundown." Shikamaru almost gasped. Temari's lies were easy and precise, and the Leader's chakra was so drained that he couldn't see through the faux Zetsu. Temari/Zetsu then proceeded to lead the way out of the door.

They were outside in seconds, only to let out a long breath after their dangerous deeds. Temari transformed back, and laughed hard, staring at him, eyes shining.

"We did it!" She said happily. Shikamaru shook his head.

"We have to get back before they—" Their happiness was cut short from a quick bark.

"Zetsu?!" Came the Leader's voice.

"Hai." Said a wary voice. Zetsu.  
The Leader. Shikamaru turned to her, startled, to only see her bringing out her fan. She turned to him, determination seeping into her eyes.

"Konoha will be dead if we flee. If we fight, we distract the leader from releasing the poison." Her voice crackerd after the word 'we'. Maybe it was because every time she was fighting, every time she had been in a battle, it was by his side.

She would be by his side until the very end.

And that was still what scared her most, that voice inside her head pulling her back into the darkness.

The voice that told her she was weak because she **needed him**.

He looked at her, a look of astonishment and, was that small flicker of his eyes, possibly caring?

He shook his head.

Then suddenly his hand was over hers.

It was brief, but it told her everything.

She didn't even have time to blush.

Because there standing around them, was the Akatsuki.

Temari's fan opened with a flourish, although her heart was racing a mile a minute. Shikamaru readied his palms for the Kagemane no Jutsu.

They both knew that the chances of surviving were too slim to be hopeful. They would die, two against too many S-class criminals. But something that they couldn't control told them that as long as they were by each other's side again, they would fight for whatever came their way.

Suddenly a voice cracked through the forest, a rumbling of feet and running. Leafs fell too the ground, dust kicked into the air. Everyone's hands flew to their faces, the dust clouds disorienting them.

"Damn, at a time like this! Un-fucking-believable!" Came Hidan's angry call. Shikamaru could see him scowling. Suddenly a groan came, and when the dust cleared, there stood Asuma, standing over a groaning Hidan.

Shikamaru gaped, as did Temari, and the rest of the Akatsuki, who were now staring at a team of ten to fifteen ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin.

"You go to hell you goddamn shitheads!" Hidan called, pulling the kunai out of his chest. Blood fell to the ground, but Hidan obviously didn't care.

It was a flurry, a blur.

The battle began, the Konoha nin against the Akatsuki. Lives would be lost, blood would be shed, leaves would wither and die.

And Temari and Shikamaru were caught in the middle.

**A/N:** This one sucked -- Sorry! THE NEXT WILL BE SO AMAZING THAT YOU'LL DIE. ALRIGHT. TA TA FOR NOW.


	14. Instincts

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 14: Instincts

---

_Love is a choice you make from moment to moment._

---

Shikamaru had never felt the weight of where he was, who he had become, until then.

He had never thought that it was true, that in extreme danger, you can hear your heartbeat like a steady metronome, keeping time.

Time.

Time was not on their side. He needed time to think. He needed to think, but there was no time.

Thus, instincts are born.

In a split second, amongst the battles beginning, Shikmaru spun Temari to his side, grabbing a flying kunai out of the air as it came racing towards them.

He glanced quickly in front of him, to see it coming from Hidan's hands. He was snickering, an 'I knew it' look plastered upon his face.

"So, _Shikamaru no Danna_, who's side are you on?" Hidan said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly, some of the fighting ceased. Oddly, the Leader, Itachi, and Kisame were no where to be found.

People stared at him, waiting.

There was Ino. She looked absolutely surprised, as did many of the other Konoha nin. They didn't recognize him. Had he changed that much? Asuma's cigarette was thrown to the ground. Shikamaru read that as an anxious, frustrated sign. Right. They didn't know the full story. The whole, troublesome story.

"Temari-san?" Came a voice. Sakura. Temari blinked, then hardened, showing a fierce smile, more like a smirk, that determined face she had when he saw her in the Chuunin Exams.

"I'm on his side." Her voice rang out firmly, then she gave him a sidelong smirk, raising her fan. Deidara took this time to throw a kunai at an unsuspecting Chuunin, which started the uproar again. Suddenly Shikamaru stopped.

He took his hand to his shoulder, and pulled the robe to the ground. He had on his normal netted top and pants, and turned to his sensei. Asume looked surprised, then smirked, noticing his actions.

"You're taller." Was all he said, and then got back to fighting Zetsu, who was charging him. Asuma made a quick move to the left, then turned, lodging his trench knives in Zetsu's back. Zetsu cursed, then turned.

Shikamaru turned to Deidara, who was standing, assessing the situation. He could see Deidara's body stiffen, as if he was staring danger in the face. Then Deidara smirked, letting out a small chuckle, looking down. He raised his hands slowly, revealing the teethed mouths, who were grinning dangerously. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"A good partner, un. But a bad Akatsuki." Was all Deidara said, and molded clay chakra. Shikamaru sighed.

"You really think that troublesome trick can get me?" Shikamaru drawled, raising his right hand in front of him. Suddenly Deidara's eyes bulged, and the mouths on his hands stopped molding chakra. He blinked in shock. Fear passed his eyes. Shikamaru closed his eyes and smirked.

"You—how, un!" Deidara spat out, fighting the jutsu. The shadows started to roll back, but Shikamaru focused hard. They were both capable, and both were concentrating hard.

"It's sunset. The shadows increase as it gets later. You couldn't see it here because the shadows of the trees are linking shadows, so I can use less chakra." Shikamaru said, still concentrating on holding the shadow. Suddenly something hit him. He lost his hold, and the shadow slinked away. Deidara smirked, eyes wild.

"Katsu!" He cried, exploding clay at him. Shikamaru was hit in the shoulder, fraying the netting on his shirt. He clenched his teeth against the burning pain. Something fell hard in front of him.

Zetsu lay on the ground, unconscious. Shikamaru looked behind him, while Deidara went on to take out more Konoha Chuunin and Jounin, forgetting him.

There stood Temari, leaning on her fan, smirking.

"And how many have you taken out?" She asked, hand on her hip, an easygoing smile on her face. Shikamaru sighed, as much as he wanted to thank her for the easy distraction from Deidara's explosions.

"Too troublesome to count." He answered, to which she rolled her eyes, and again readied her fan.

One by one, Akatsuki fell, until only Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu remained.

Chuunin lay, bodies cold, on the ground. Shikamaru's eyes burned. People were fighting an unnecessary battle on his part. Other Akatsuki had fallen unconscious, and Sasori had saved some and fled. The ones left were too headstrong to run from a battle.

Asuma, Temari, Shikamaru, and a few other Chuunin Shikamaru didn't know were the only ones not dead, injured, or unconscious.

Asuma was fighting Hidan, who's pike had fallen in the midst of the fight. Hidan was cursing profusely as he scrambled to try to begin his curse ritual. He didn't have enough time, and Asuma plunged his knife into him, to which he laughed, causing Asuma to gape.

Hidan pulled the knives out as if they were leaves on a shirt. The blood splattered to the ground, and he continued to laugh bitterly. Asuma narrowed his eyes.

"You're the immortal one." He said, throwing one of his cigarettes to the ground, causing it to smoke through the pool of blood it fell in.

"Damn right!" Hidan snarled, and took out a few shuriken, his last resort since he didn't have time for his rituals.

Beside Shikamaru, a few Chuunin had just knocked Kakuzu down.

Shikamaru turned to look behind him cautiously, when his heart almost froze. There was Temari, on the ground, a look of terror on her face, her fan centimeters from Deidara's feet. Deidara was grinning manevolently.

His heart was beating again, that loud pulsing. Everything flashed by like a moving picture. It was like he was caught in a horrible genjutsu.

Deidara steps, Temari cringes, trying not to look up, not to stare certain death in the eye.

Deidara kicks her fan feet away, Temari tries to back up, a fierce look in her face. She'd go down fighting, no matter what. It was just her way.

And that was when Deidara picked up the sword off the ground, obviously one of the fallen Konoha shinobi's. It was lifted, she closed her eyes, tears fell, and he plunged.

His heart became silent.

Because there he was, falling to the ground, the sword through his shoulder. Blood spurted back onto her, and Deidara looked like he had just seen a ghost. Asuma turned, eyes wide.

Temari moved forward to catch him, blood staining her. The Akatsuki robe she had used for a disguise had been lost in the fighting.

Deidara turned to Hidan, who was picking up one of his detached arms. "We're leaving. The Leader's orders, un. Gather the others. He, Itachi, and Kisame have a new mission for us. Now, un." He said in a dry voice. The few Konoha nin looked on in shock. Asuma charged towards the Akatsuki who were fleeing, but in a puff of smoke, the Akatsuki's unconscious bodies and Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan were gone.

Four Chuunin, Asuma, and Temari were left standing, let for a few wounds. Asuma kneeled down, as some of the Chuunin began picking up the unconscious, checking for the living.

Shikamaru lay limply in Temari's lap, where she looked down in pure terror. His eyes rolled open lazily. He lifted his arm slowly, and pulled out the sword that had been thrust entirely through his shoulder. It clattered into the leaves, painting the ground red. He sighed, and looked up at her.

She was crying again, and soon began sobbing, clutching his shirt where the red was traveling through it.

"It'll be troublesome if you get your dress bloody." Shikamaru pointed out quietly, closing his eyes. She shook her head.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" She cried, clutching him harder. "I could've—"

"No, you couldn't have. Just let me know I saved you before I die." Shikamaru said, exasperated. His face was pale, his heartbeat slow and silent.

"You're not going to die!" Temari said forcefully, cradling his head in her hands. Tears were raining down her scratched face. She looked away, up into the sky, blinking tears away.

"The clouds are nice today." Shikamaru's quiet voice came with a shuddering sigh. Blood kept pouring fast. Temari's tears came even faster. Sure enough, clouds danced across a bright blue sky.

"It's supposed to be raining." Temari said softly. Shikamaru closed his eyes again, then rolled his head to his side.

"You shouldn't worry about me. It'd be too troublesome." He sighed, then tried at a shrug, then realized he was too weak. "I knew the risks of being a ninja. And I took them. Besides, it's not like I anticipated living through this whole thing anyway." Shikamaru said softly. Temari shook her head.

"Damn right I should worry about you, you—crybaby." She sniffed, wiping away her own tears. "You're—the only one that's made me cry since...my mother died." She sobbed harder. "You ruined everything!" She choked, looking down at him. "I was the hardest kunoichi! I was unbreakable, emotionless—and you had to make me cry! My mother—the pain, the sorrow, the bitterness—I channeled it. I became strong, emotionless, cruel, unmerciful. And you—you gave me that damn fragility! When you were in the hospital, you felt it for your friends...and I know what it is, but I've got it worse—it's love, and damn it, you had to have it for me!" She sobbed, holding him harder. She looked down cautiously, to see him smiling slowly. 

"You beat me. You figured it out. It's a puzzle that I didn't bother to solve. Some things are too troublesome." Shikamaru said in scattered breathes. Suddenly a fearful look crossed his dulling eyes. "I'm by you again...but...I know it's troublesome, but...I'm scared." He said hoarsely. "Tell my mom and dad that I loved them too, although I didn't bother to tell them. Tell Ino that she's not a pain in the ass and tell Chouji I'm sorry I can't eat with him. And you..." He said quietly, blinking slowly.

"This is way too troublesome, but you were worth the trouble saving." He said, then closed his eyes. His breath became shallow, and slower by the second. She blinked.

He wasn't dead yet.

There wasn't time, but hell, she would make it.

She got up, thrusting her fan at a nearby Chuunin's throat.

"We have to get to the hospital. Now." She said curtly. He looked at Shikamaru indifferently.

"He's a traitor." He said, then seeing Temari's face, added, "Temari-san." Asuma came over, and after watching the ordeal, shook his head.

"I'll get him. Gather the remaining ones and get to the hospital." He said. He gave a sad look to the hurt Temari, and they soon took off, bodies in their hands.

Temari looked over at Shikamaru, tears continuing to fall.

'_You won't die on me.'_

**A/N:** -is shot- Will Shikamaru survive? WILL UPDATE SOON!


	15. Of Kings and Women

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 15: Of Kings and Women

---

Temari stared at the bedside intently, wiping her eyes furiously, drying each tear as it came. She knew that getting close to someone would lead her to this, and she felt her mind telling her 'I told you so, I told you so...' over and over again.

It wasn't fair, not right. He was in that bed, in a coma for she didn't know how long (she lost count after a week), and it was all because she had been too weak to save herself. She had made a single wrong move, and he had to make up for it.

She felt someone staring at her. She blinked ferociously and turned her head slowly.

"Temari. This isn't healthy. Go home. Rest." Tsunade's smooth voice came. She tried to hide her bitter look. They hadn't been on good terms since the headbands had been discovered. They had been disposed easily, and no one had been hurt.

The minute they had arrived back, Temari was taken in for a few wounds, and the others had told the Hokage of the deaths. Shikamaru had been rushed into the special medical surgery room, and Shizune had prepared many jutsus to keep him alive. He had made no recovery. He had been in the hospital, unconscious, for more than a week. Tsunade had taken off her necklace with a quick jutsu after researching the devices, and it had fallen to the floor, broken, much like her heart.

"I'm not leaving him." She said, turning back to stare at Shikamaru. His whole upper body was covered in bandages, and his hair still fell down his face as it had been while he was in the Akatsuki. He looked so different, it made her sick. "He didn't save me for nothing. And I'm not letting him die."

"Temari, this is crazy. You know he may not—"

"Shut up!" She cried, getting up, throwing her a fiery look, fists clenched. "You lost belief in him once, and now you're doing it again. If I were him, I would have gotten Konoha destroyed, for the way you lost all hope for him!" She sputtered out, flashing Tsunade a menacing look. Tsunade looked down, eyes narrowed.

"I regret not acting as Hokage and protecting the village, no matter what. It won't happen again, but for now...Temari, if he doesn't wake up, I want you to know that what he did was save this village, and the lives lost were inevitable." Tsunade said. She turned away, regret hardening her speech. Guilt was written all over her face. She left the hospital quietly. Temari turned her head back to Shikamaru.

"You've gotten yourself in something troublesome, no matter how much you try to prevent it. Baka," She added a little softer, "You always have to go and save the woman. That's all crap, you know it, and maybe if you stopped being a lazy ass, you'd see I don't want you saving me. And going on that whole thing about how you're dying, you wouldn't dare die on me." She said, glaring at him a little bit. "You even had to change me into an emotional wreck. I hate you!" She cried, wiping her eyes. "I hate how close we became, I hate fighting beside you, I hate playing shougi with you, and I hate needing you!" She spat out, exasperated beyond words. She turned around, resting her head on her hand.

"This is why women are so..." Coughed a voice behind her. She spun around, blinking. Shikamaru's tired eyes looked back at her behind long, pointed pieces of hair. He let out a long sigh. Temari blinked, eyes wide, than jumped off of her chair, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're not dead, you, you—" Suddenly he received a sharp punch in the shoulder. He yelped, rubbing it ferociously. "Baka!" She shrieked. "You had to go and get yourself all hurt and you had me in a wreck! Do you hear me?! I thought you were supposed to be a genius!" She sniffed. He smirked. This was Temari's way of hiding her immediate pleasure, he was sure. Troublesome women. He tried to sit up, then clutched his shoulder hard, wincing. "You got hurt, I'm sure you remember. Saving me, when I didn't need it!" She mumbled.

"You needed it, just admit it, troublesome woman." He sighed, lying back. She glared.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes, giving in, just this once. He put on a smug smile and lifted his arms behind his head.

"Violent." Was all he said, to which Temari punched him again.

---

"Shikamaru." Was all Tsunade said. He felt their eyes burning into the back of his head, and he resisted the urge to wince.

He stood before Tsunade, Shizune, and Asuma. It had been a week, and he had just gotten out of the hospital, healed albeit for pain in his shoulder when he moved it too much.

He had never lost the weighed-down feeling of pain he had gotten for the lives he had helped to take with the Akatsuki. He didn't feel right in his village after what had happened, after the people he had hurt.

"I did wrong. I'm willing to take the consequences." He said stiffly, forcing himself to look up, not to be the coward he had been. He had been through too much, and he couldn't just get away with it, even if it was out of his control.

"You were captured by the Akatsuki, and blackmailed against your will to hunt nin in their patrols, from Konoha, and kill?" She asked smoothly. He didn't hesitate. He knew what he had done, but even if it was unjust, he would make up for the lives lost. Even if it was too troublesome, it was his nindo.

"Correct." He said quietly, firmly. Tsunade pressed on.

"And you kept yourself alive, rather than killing yourself and letting Konoha be swept into a war with Suna?" He blinked a few times. What was she getting at?

"I—Correct." He said, a little unsurely. Then Tsunade did the strangest thing. She took something from her drawer, and reached it out to him. His eyes took on a look of bewilderment.

His headband. No long scratch across the symbol, it was glinting at him proudly. He turned around, to see Asuma grinning proudly.

"I don't understand." He said, not taking the headband, not yet. "I aided in the killings of innocents, I fought against my own village, even lost myself and hurt without being ordered. And you're accepting me back?" He shook his head. "I don't need any special treatment, if that's what you're doing."

"Shikamaru...for what you did, keeping yourself alive in perilous conditions for the sake of your village...you're a hero. Any coward would have saved themselves to be self-indulgent. But you—you saved us. You're no coward." Tsunade said, smiling. "And the lives...Shikamaru, you have to understand...the Akatsuki would have taken those lives one way or another. With or without you." She said firmly.

"My headband, though...it—"

"A metal-working jutsu. Quite handy." Shizune said happily.

"Thank you...Hokage-sama. Asuma-sensei." He said, relief pouring over him. To be forgiven so easily...he was so happy he was back in his village, let alone alive.

The Akatsuki were never a village. They had no compassion for each other, only their goals. They worked towards one thing only, and this was the only thing keeping them together. If put in a situation between getting what they want, and their comrades lives...they would not take their comrades, for sure.

Shikamaru walked out, only to see Temari waiting for him. He grinned at her sidelong, only to see her staring down at the ground as if something was bothering her.

"Temari...what's so troublesome that you're not being violent?" He asked, almost jokingly. She shook her head. He narrowed his eyes, and looked at her right hand. In it was a bag. "Temari—"

"I'm going back to the sand." She said stiffly. He looked thoroughly shocked.

"But, I thought you...I..."

"Shikamaru..." She turned to him, stopping. "You make me weak, can't you see? I haven't been myself in months. Even the whole year! I need to stay strong. Do you think we...can be we? It wouldn't work, you know it as well as I do." She said, wiping her eyes, although no tears came. Pain hinted at her voice.

"Temari, troublesome woman, what about when we fought—" He said, with a disbelieving sigh. Women were so dramatic. Was she really serious?

"That's just it!" She cried, turning to him. Her eyes flickered something unknown. "I can't live knowing that one day, every day...we're risking our lives, Shikamaru! If you died...a part of me would die with you. Doesn't that scare you?" She asked, her voice cracking.

She was afraid. She knew that a ninja's life was full of risks. Death lingers on every mission. People know it, but Shikamaru had felt it. He too had been scared. He felt the cold, loneliness seeping through him as his breath staggered.

"Temari...please..." He said, reaching for her hand. She shook it away, stomping off.

"Crybaby. You and I both know it wouldn't work." She said, and began to walk. 'What the hell are you doing? You remember the Chuunin Exams...this...you're scared because that stone heart is breaking, you know it. And now you're scared and running away like a coward. Baka.' She told herself, but shook the thoughts away. She was a kunoichi. Love was to be cast away, with all the other needless emotions. That was her nindo...right?

---

"Your turn." Came Asuma's voice, breaking Shikamaru out of his thoughts. Immediately after Temari had spoken to him, Shikamaru had gone to the top of the rooftops to think, although his thoughts were interrupted by Asuma, requesting a game of Shougi for old times' sake. He couldn't turn him down.

Shikamaru picked up his knight and set it down in a careless move. Asuma blinked rapidly as he picked up a piece and easily captured his king.

"I...win." He said, disbelievingly. Shikamaru just shrugged, and laid back, staring up at the sky. Asuma narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Something's wrong. I know as well as you do I couldn't win a game of Shougi to you to save my life. You're game's off. What is it?" Asuma asked, staring at him.

Shikamaru blinked, then got up, resting his head on his arm.

"The King." Was all he said, slowly. "You've told me all the other pieces, me the knight...everyone else. But you never told me the King." Asuma smiled, lighting a cigarette.

"Heh. Surprised you didn't notice it before." He said, popping the cigarette in his mouth. "The King varies." He said, picking up said piece. Shikamaru listened intently. "From person to person. Everyone's different. Basically, the King is the piece that you protect against anything else. Someone you love." He said, his eyes flickering something.

Across the way, Kurenai's team was training. He turned to see Kurenai wave, to which he did the same. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and slowly smirked.

"And your King?" He asked. Asuma chuckled, putting the piece back down. "I'll tell you one day." He said happily, then stared at Shikamaru.

"What does this have to do with your problem, again?" He asked innocently. Shikamaru caught this. He knew.

"I've gotta go. Something troublesome to deal with." Shikamaru said, getting up. He smirked, looking back at Asuma. "Thank you...Asuma-sensei." He said, and went off running.

Asuma smirked as he swept the pieces of the board. 'That kid must have found some troublesome woman to get his motivation going.'

**A/N:** OMG NOT THE END! No, no fairytale endings for me


	16. Finally Succeeded

Cloudless Sky

Chapter 16: Finally Succeeded

---

Temari walked towards the gate, no emotion showing on her face clearly. She had made up her mind. She didn't want to be weak, not like she had been. If him leaving like that made her so different, then why should love be an improvement? Based on what she had learned, she had made a decision. She had analyzed. And this is what the correct answer is...right?

Her bag felt heavy in her hands, her fan pulled her back. She so wanted to stop, wanted to tell him that she needed him, wanted to stay. But it wasn't her style to be weak.

Hours before, while Shikamaru had been in speaking with the Hokage and his sensei, she had sat on top of the roof, his favorite spot, and calmly thought.

Everything was back to normal, or as close as it would get. It was water under the bridge—ninjas forgive those of their villages if they are to be trusted. As to be expected of Shikamaru's case, he was forgiven, and given new status of 'not-so-cowardly guy who survived being in the Akatsuki'.

So...why wasn't she happy? Wasn't the person you had missed so, so much, that you went to all lengths to get back, supposed to just come back and it would be perfect, just like that? Temari had thought this, until she had gotten the time to really, just, think.

She loved him. She couldn't deny it, as stubborn as she was. It wasn't worth her effort or battle strategy. But then again—loss. If they became...them...Shikamaru and Temari, then what if one of them got lost in a mission?

Her heart had bluntly shuddered at this point. Her eyes flickered, something in her twitched. Analyzed. Concluded.

She had lost enough.

No more.

She would not need him any longer.

And here she was, leaving behind the best feeling she had ever felt, the only offer, the only true friend, maybe more, that she had ever had.

She didn't cry. She had shed too many tears already.

---

"Damnit, damnit! This is too troublesome, the minute I get back, she has me running off again!" Shikamaru sputtered as he ran towards the gates. Never in his life had anyone motivated him enough to run without a deadly emergency. He winced. This wasn't good, either.

He used to think that his father was crazy, marrying his bossy mother, even at the cost of his own existence. Women were a force to be reckoned with, and it was well known that he was a coward. These things were too troublesome for a guy like him.

Of course, he had asked his father what the hell he was thinking. The replies were varied, and each confirmed to Shikamaru the fact that his father was seriously whipped. 'She has her moments', 'her smile', 'you'll understand one day'.

Oh man, did he understand.

He would have to punch his father when he got home for actually outsmarting him this time.

---

Temari's footsteps kept a steady pace as she reached the gates, where she stopped, turned down. Her eyes felt dry, although her heart was definitely hurting. She clutched her chest.

Love was a mystery, and definitions of this varied from person to person. To Gaara, it was someone or something to take the loneliness away. To her...what was it to her?

What was it to him?

She shook her head. She would go home. She would train. She would surpass the greatest kunoichis she had ever known. She would live, she would die. Maybe on a mission, maybe of old age. This is the life of a ninja. This is the life she had chosen.

She began to walk again, feeling no better, but wanting desperately to get away from everything.

Suddenly her feet stopped. She blinked, and tried to take another step.

Her whole body stiffened. _'Damnit...'_

She knew this feeling.

"Tch. Looks like the Kagemane no Jutsu finally succeeded." Came a voice that she knew too, too well. She tried to clench her fists, suddenly seething with anger, too no avail.

"If you don't—"

"I'll show you what's behind you." Shikamaru said curtly, turning his head. Temari's head turned, to see the Konoha gates, and his own body, head turned also. She wanted to bring out her fan and do something that would definitely start a war with Suna. "Everything you're leaving behind." He said, slightly softer. She blinked. His voice came as a surprise to her.

"Damnit, let me go, you dumbass! I have somewhere to go!" She said, failing at a good reason to be let go. He smirked.

"You're still scarier than my mother." He remarked. She seethed silently, although it took all of her guts to contain the urge to scream and actually break the Kagemane no Jutsu and maim him.

"Shikamaru Nara, if you don't--!" She cried, stuttering slightly. He shook his head, turning it back so she faced away from the gates again. 

"I won't let you go until you face me and tell me this is the best thing to do. It's troublesome, but you're not going until you tell me for sure, because after this, I won't chase after you anymore." He said stiffly. She blinked. Chase after her? What— "All this time, you know it. I was in the Akatsuki, feeling that hatred, that burning for being taken away. And you know what? I'm not a hero. Because I didn't do it alone. The whole troublesome situation, the only thing keeping me alive there—was you." He said smoothly. Her eyes widened. "Don't you get it, Temari!" He said a little angrier. "Women were troublesome my whole life, and damnit, you were the most troublesome! You're violent, scarier than my mom even! And you know what? I'm starting to think...it's worth the trouble. Do you want to die and know that you had nothing in your life to fight for? Or do you want to die with someone by your side. You're my King, Temari. I'm not going down without a fight, and it's all worth it when you're right beside me." He said quietly. Then suddenly, she felt herself able to move, her body tingling.

Shikamaru had let her go, with a sigh, and turned back. _'This is too troublesome...this whole thing, I shouldn't be doing any of it.'_ He though reluctantly.

"Damnit...you always were a coward, running away." She said, the corners of her mouth curling into a smirk, hands on her hips. He blinked, raising an eyebrow. He then turned to find her arms around him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're not leaving?" Was all he said. Everything else wasn't meant for words.

"If what you said was just a love confession, then no, I'm not leaving." She said, letting go of him. He smirked, and his eyes flashed. He faked a sigh, but she knew he was up to something.

"Great, then I'm going to have to do something way too troublesome." He said, and suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise, and suddenly she blushed a dark red. She broke away.

"Baka!" She cried, punching him. He rubbed his shoulder. "Taking advantage of me!" She said defensively, although her blush was apparent. He sighed.

"How troublesome." He said. Then suddenly he brought something out of his pocket. "Here." Was all he said, and passed it to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Throwing something at me? What is it?" She said a little angrily, almost dropping the small box. She opened it quickly, then blinked, gawking at him.

Inside was a silver necklace, a small cloud hanging from the center.

"It's not an Akatsuki one." He mumbled, shrugging. "I just thought, to replace the other one. It's...a promise." He finished. She looked up at him, questioning. "That I'll be with you." He said, a light blush crossing his face. She snickered.

"You plan pretty far ahead, Crybaby." She snickered softly, then put on the necklace. He sighed.

"Troublesome woman." Was all he said, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

"Let's go eat." She said, as he sighed and smiled slightly, finally happy to be back in his own village.

---

It was not long before days, and weeks, had past, all forgiven, all normal again.

Shikamaru's mother had hugged him fervently, eyes tearing as she cooed over her son, but not after she had pummeled him with curses and told him that if he ever ran away again that they would attend a second funeral not too far in the future.

His team had hugged him, causing him much annoyance (although anyone could tell that there was a twinge of happiness in his groan), and taken him out to lunch in their joy of their teammate being back.

Shikamaru had also taken more time with Temari, although it was not needed, which people began to take notice to.

"Going to see Temari, ne?" Ino would tease him whenever he said he would have to leave or he'd get whipped. He'd blush slightly and sigh, not replying.

It was on one particular day that Shikamaru had found it.

Right outside his home's door, it was there, a note attatched with a kunai.

Shikamaru blinked and picked up his Chuunin jacket, surprisingly clean and still the same it had always been. It was only when he read the note that he was thoroughly shaken.

_Shikamaru no Danna—_

_You're no longer one of us, so this is a notice, un. But it's also in hopes that you'll recognize what we do for a living. Although I've returned this...don't expect any other little casualties, un. We're enemies, as we were. It's different now. But I have to say that you're the first one to be a member and escape living, un. Take that as a compliment or a warning. Heh. You're probably the smartest one in your whole village to accept them back, un. _

_You should know that we didn't capture you because we needed you._

_You were a pawn in the game._

_You can figure out why we took you in the first place, heh._

_You're smart enough._

_--Your enemy, Deidara_

Shikamaru dropped the letter from his shaking hands, the horrible realization dawning on him.

Why hadn't he thought of this before? Before anyone else, why did they take him?

As he put on his jacket, he could only thank God that he had made it out, although he was sure his bounty was fairly higher than Asuma's now. Heh. Another thing to brag about, besides his Shougi skills.

He was a pawn in the game, all along.

He was the knight, the strategist, the genius.

He was taken because they believed, one day, that he would be smart enough to be used against them.

They thought when with others, he could destroy them.

Shikamaru smirked as he straightened his headband on his sleeve.

He couldn't let the Akatsuki down now...could he?

---

Shikamaru and Temari walked down the street lazily, a few weeks later. They had kept everything low key—no one asked, so it didn't seem a big deal. When confronted though—they blushed and denied everything. But it was apparent, for sure.

"Shikamaru! Temari-san!" Cried a voice. Both looked over in surprise.

There stood Sakura, waving happily, and an eager-looking Naruto. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen Naruto in about two years, and man, did he have a troublesome story to tell. Then again, maybe it was better not to say anything.

"Well if it isn't Naruto!" He said, waving. Temari raised an eyebrow curiously. Sakura and Naruto ran over happily.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed. They came to a stop to talk.

"So you just came home, then?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto grinned, putting his arms behind his back.

"No, I came back yesterday." He answered, while Sakura stood by him quietly. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Heh...so has any of your idiocy left you? And have you changed well?" He asked jokingly. Temari stifled a laugh. Sakura took on a face of pure horror.

"No. He hasn't changed at all." She said, waving her hand back and forth dismissively.

"Sakura-chaaaannn..." Naruto moaned, sighing and bending over in defeat.

"Ah...really?" Shikamaru asked, faking disappointment. Suddenly Naruto stood up.

"So...are you on a date too?" He asked, grinning wildly and sneaking a glance at Temari. Shikamaru blinked in utter surprise and Temari blushed madly.

"That's not it." Shikamaru said, although his slight blush betrayed him.

"You're joking. Why would I go out with such a—" Temari said, blushing a dark red. _'Damn kid.'_ She laughed in her head. Shikamaru then stammered onto his Chuunin duties as Temari smiled on, adding bits to the conversation.

Suddenly his hand found hers. She blushed deeper. He caught a glance with her sidelong, as if to say, 'well, it'll be known soon enough'. She laughed, and together they talked with Naruto and Sakue for a while.

Temari and Shikamaru walked with them, silently thinking. They had lost greatly and gained much. They had changed, maybe for the better. Who knew now?

Only time would tell.

They would become stronger. Shikamaru vowed to get a blow in the Akatsuki, as much as the motivation that he was feeling bugged him. Temari would still be the strong kunoichi, maybe stronger now that she had found love.

Suddenly Shikamaru looked up and nudged her.

Clouds danced across the bright blue sky, causing them both to blush.

---

**The End**

---

**A/N:** First off, I'd like to say THANK YOU to everyone who read, you ROCK. I loved writing this, and I love people who reviewed even more This story was great fun to write, and I'll be writing much more ShikaTema in the future. Thanks again!


End file.
